


Cosmic Love

by smittenwithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Harry, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithlouis/pseuds/smittenwithlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sudden chills rake over his body yet again, making him stay rooted to the ground. Static in the air makes every hair on his body stand up straight. That's when he notices something a couple feet in front of him lying on the ground. It’s what appears to be a person, weird white beams snaking around them like Christmas lights. Louis' heart rate picks up. Is the person alright? What are they doing here? What the fuck is happening?</i><br/><br/>Or: Louis lives in a small, desert town in the middle of nowhere Texas, yet a strange visitor manages to find Louis among the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zedd's [Spectrum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsuVMdnF8A0) music video.
> 
> Enjoy!

The loud, obnoxious, and totally unbearable sound of Britney's Spears' "…Baby One More Time," was the song that wakes Louis up this morning. With a load groan, Louis bangs his hand on the snooze button, burying himself further in his cocoon of sheets that, probably should be washed sometime soon. His head is pounding and his mouth feels as dry as the scorching desert outside the comfort of his air-conditioned apartment. He's only gotten about three hours of sleep, having had to drop off Liam and Zayn at the airport that’s two hundred miles away.

Needless to say, he spent his whole weekend drinking, and is now nursing a massive hangover. He got emotional, wishing he could fuck off to Paris with Liam and Zayn. Niall's suggestion to drink almost half the bottle of whiskey seemed like a good idea the night prior, much to his utter regret and self-loathing right now. He's just about to fall back into sweet, sweet slumber when his alarm clock goes off, yet again. Louis screams into the pillow out of pure frustration while simultaneously slamming his hand down on the snooze button once more, in hopes he hit it hard enough to break it, just for good measure.

"Louis shut the fuck up and get up, you wanker!" Louis hears from across his door. It’s Niall, his best friend and roommate.

"It's so cruel of you to willingly send me to hell, time and time again!" Louis shouts back after he's completely turned off his irritating alarm clock. He's sitting up now, giving his closed door a menacing glare, hoping Niall can sense it through the door.

"Lou, it's your damn job and we need to pay rent! So get your lazy ass up and go the fuck to work!"

Louis begrudgingly falls back onto his shitty bed, whining like the five year old he wishes he was, with no responsibilities like _jobs_ or _bills_. Being an adult, _a broke adult at that_ , sucks dick. Not even the good kind of dick. Trust him, he's had his share of dicks, and being an adult doesn't even compare to the worst dicks he's tragically had.

With no other choice, he slowly gets up and heads to the shower. Having the early morning shift at the diner is possibly the worst shift anyone could have. Louis usually takes the night shift but he's covering all this week for Margaret, who left to Florida for her sister's third wedding or some shit. What forty five year old woman decides to have a wedding in Disney world again? He doesn't know. Louis wishes he could be in Florida right about now, relaxing in a beach with clear blue water, it sounds like the lottery. Instead, he's stuck in this small and in the middle of nowhere town in Texas with the population of two thousand. Louis wants to cry every time he as much as thinks about it.

A sleep deprived and overworked Louis, lets the hot water run down his achingly stiff shoulder blades, rolling them backwards so some of the tension leaves his muscles with the draining water. Louis wishes more than anything, to leave this town and explore every nook and cranny the world has to offer, typical small town dreams. It's a total cliché, like the ones you see in all those damn teen flicks, but unless someone walks in his shoes and lives in a town with a population just surpassing two thousand, then they can talk all the shit they’d like. Louis knows he’s destined for more, maybe not academically because he hated school and refused to apply himself thus, just barely graduating high school by the skin of his teeth. Louis just knows some way and somehow, he is meant to be on this earth for more. If only he knew what this _more_ was.

As he steps out of the shower and gets dressed, he heads for the kitchen and grabs a banana for breakfast, _something is always better than nothing_ he can vaguely hear his mom telling him.

"Alright, Ni. I'm off! See you when I get back." He yells as he grabs the keys to the truck and closes the door behind him. With one last sigh, he jumps in his truck and presses on the gas pedal. 

xxx

"Morning, kid." Paul greets from behind the bar as he wipes it down with Windex.

"Morning, Paul." Louis manages to get out through a yawn. He heads towards the back of the diner to put on his apron and to mentally prepare himself for the long day ahead of him.

"Rough night, Lou?" Louis shrieks and looks up, completely startled and not expecting someone to be there so early.

"Jesus Christ, Al! Fucking scared me." He begrudgingly says as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart down a notch...or five. "It's too early for this shit." Louis breathes out, as Alberto's loud belly laugh rings throughout the whole kitchen.

"Rough night, indeed." He says as he crosses his arms and leans against a counter top.

"Ha ha very funny. I'll have you know, I slept just fine but had to take care of Niall. He drank a little too much last night." Louis lies.

Alberto snorts, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, nice try there, kiddo. We both know that one can handle his liquor better than anyone else around here."

The swinging door opens and both men look towards an unimpressed Perrie.

"Enough chit-chat, boys. We got our usuals here already."

"Morning to you too, sunshine." Louis huffs out as he picks up his pad and pencil, making his way towards the front.

Yeah, today's going to suck.

xxx

"You know, Lou, I just don't get why you don't leave? I mean, there's not much you can do in a town that's pretty much stuck in the fifties." Perrie says as she takes a sip of her iced tea.

They're both sitting outside eating their late lunch, on a dirty and deteriorating picnic table. Perrie, has huge bug-eyed sunglasses covering her beautiful blue eyes, while her blonde hair is up in a messy bun. Her neck and forehead covered in a light layer of sweat. He's probably sporting a similar look except he’s more than likely looking like a proper mess, fringe grossly sticking to his forehead and all.

Louis sighs. They've been talking about this very subject for years now. Probably since they were at least fifteen.

"You know I can’t just leave my mother and siblings, besides, I got nowhere else to go and I'm broker than broke."

"Louis, love, I think-"

"That's enough Pea, I'm going back to work. It's bloody hot outside and I don't want to melt anymore." Louis abruptly says, cutting her off. He grabs his leftover hamburger and dumps it in the trash before heading back to the diner.

He knew what she was going to say. It's the same shit Niall tells him over and over again. Pretty much what Zayn and Liam tell him every time they come to visit. Louis doesn't listen though. He's kept those feelings buried deep within himself. Repressed them so they don't eat him alive. How is someone supposed to cope with the fact that their father up and fucked off with his crack whore of a girlfriend/mistress, leaving Louis, his four younger sisters, and a stressed out mother? Louis and his father had been the best of friends, he was nurturing and protective, taught him how to play football and every other sport imaginable. All that came crashing down when his mother got diagnosed with breast cancer, not far after having his twin sisters. His father had become distant, leaving early for work at the station and coming back drunk, smelling like cheap perfume. Eventually, he lost his job at the station and became the town's drunk.

Their parent’s relationship went down the drain in a matter of seconds. It was obvious his father was cheating, but his mom would turn the other way because she needed his income to make it through. His father wasn't the same and the man in front of him was just a shell of the person he used to be. Everything reached its boiling point when Louis returned from a week in Ireland. Niall's parents thought it would be a good idea to bring Louis along with them so he could breathe and have a change of scenery, his mom encouraged and even begged him to go, probably embarrassed and saddened that her eldest son had to endure all the mess at home. Louis had the time of his life, because for that one week, he felt free. When he came back however, his house was trashed and all valuable items were gone, including his father's car. It finally hit him as he stood there in the middle of his disheveled living room, with an equally exasperated and drained mother; Louis and the most important women in his life had been left behind to rot.

Louis wishes his dad would comeback. Just so he could see how happier his mom is without him. Also, Louis wouldn’t mind giving him a nice solid punch square in his face. His father leaving was the best thing that could have happened to his mother and their family. They were free, coming out stronger than ever, and for _that_ Louis is thankful. Although, there’s still a part of him that wishes things were different.

Without wanting to re-open old wounds again, he plasters on his usual smile and attends the customer sitting in the corner of the diner.

 

The day drags on rather slow, as per usual. There's rarely any visitors because barely anything interesting ever happens in this tiny ass town. Louis can't blame people from not wanting to stop by in a desolated town stuck fifty years back. Sure, they have internet in the local school and library. Not to mention, his apartment has some, shitty, but it’s there and that's about it. Of course, there's seasons when people stop by and take in the town for what it is. Usually though, it's just college kids coming to the music festivals or people coming to see the lights.

"Lighten up, kiddo." Perrie says as she hip checks him when she passes by.

"I'm older than you, you know. If anything, I should be calling you kiddo." Louis scolds.

"I'm taller so it doesn't matter now does it?"

"Yeah…if you're wearing five inch heels. Doesn't count." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Well, you just seem shorter. So it still applies."

"How does that even make sense?"

Perrie leans on the counter in front of him, both elbows resting on the countertop holding her head up. She looks intently at him, up and down. Louis stares right back, glaring when her staring doesn't lighten up. Louis lifts an eyebrow up in question.

"You need to get laid and pronto." She finally deadpans. Louis nearly chokes on the water he was sipping on.

"Jesus Christ, Perrie."

"What? It's true! You haven't had a proper boyfriend since high school and I'm pretty sure you haven't gotten laid since that one dude, from that art exhibit last year." Perrie analyzes.

Louis just stares at her with his mouth open in disbelief, "Thanks for reminding me how much action I _don’t_ get. Really Pea, just what I needed to make this shitty day even shittier."

"Oh shut up. You know you're hot as fuck and could have anyone you wanted." She amends as she wipes the countertop in front of them with Windex. "Could work on your kissing technique though.” She giggles.

He throws a rag at her face, “We were twelve, Perrie.” Louis says rolling his eyes, smiling at the memory of their twelve year old selves having their first kiss, out on Perrie’s backyard.

“But, come on, you’ve become a hermit the majority of the year.” Perrie interrupts his thoughts.

“I have not!”

“Have too! And you basically have standards up to the roof. Which don’t get me wrong, it’s not a bad thing and I’d definitely tell you never to settle for anything less than what you deserve but come on…it’s a bit ridiculous.”

“That’s a lie. I’ve had my share of hookups, where clearly, I was the one losing.”

Perrie rolls her eyes. "Alright then, I've heard Johnny Ross is back in town. He's not so bad? Eh?" She says as she wiggles her eyebrows, suggestively.

"Are you insane? _Me_ fucking anyone from this town, would be like fucking my cousin. It's bloody disgusting! No way, I refuse to hook up with anyone from this town." Louis chastises.

"Okay, fine. You're right, but sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Fuck no. I'm not desperate enough to hit rock bottom with anyone from this town."

"Ugh,” Perrie huffs, “You’re impossible.” She says as she fixes the bun on top of her head. “Well, unless we get a swarm of hot visitors...your right hand will be your best friend for a while."

"Even then, I wouldn't fuck anyone from here. Apart from the art exhibits or creepy alien-obsessed weirdos that roll through town, that's all we ever get. _As if_   I'd let a hipster or UFO nerd fuck me or let alone  _touch_ me. No thanks."

"Oh please, as if you haven't let a hipster fuck you before. We've both been guilty of that."

Louis groans and taps his head against the table. "I'd rather forget. Thanks. He couldn't shut up for _one second_ about my body being a work of art, perfectly sculpted by the Gods. Kept implying he'd make a sculpture of me blah blah blah..."

"Some people find that romantic, you know?"

"I'm sure it is, but not when we're both pissed drunk and I’m just wanting an orgasm. May I remind you, that, _that_ idiot fucking fell asleep in the middle of it too! Like, I bet he talked himself to sleep with all that pretentious hipster art bullshit he was spewing the entire night."

Perrie can't hold in her laughter after that. She starts giggling uncontrollably as if she's never heard that story a hundred times already.

"It can't be as bad as the time where I just started feeling a dude through his pants and he came two seconds afterwards. It ended before it began. Now _that's_ a horror story." Perrie says with a displeased face.

"I don't pay you two to sit around and swap hookup stories gone wrong. Get to work." Paul orders with a look of horror in his face.

Louis and Perrie need a full five minutes to stop laughing enough to get back to work.

xxx

The week passes and goes as slow as ever, but Louis manages to survive it as best he can. He only got proposed twice by old-man Jim and  _that_  is a success all on its own. That old man has always told Louis he could take care of him. He’s old, lonely, and has a missing front tooth. Louis just rolls his eyes and politely turns him down every time.

Louis is currently watching TV or channel surfing, more like. Nothing really catching his interest, when Niall walks in with a cereal bowl in his hands and a mouth full of Lucky Charms, milk sliding down his chin.

“All packed for Ireland?” Louis asks as he leaves the channel on _My Cat from Hell_. Louis has talked to Niall about being on the show because, Dirt, is a pampered princess with an attitude too big for his evil, white, and furry little body. Niall has always told him Dirt is the epitome of what Louis would be as a cat. Louis doesn’t see it, seeing as how the cat is a little demon spawn.

Niall swallows and puts the bowl down on the coffee table, cleaning his chin with the sleeve of his jacket.

“All set. Are you sure you don’t want to come to Ireland with me?”

“As much as I’d love to, I would much rather save up for New York Pride, next year.” Louis says. Louis has been to Houston Gay Pride, went as soon as he turned eighteen with Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Perrie. Despite the fact that Texas is known as being a very conservative state, he had one of the best moments in his life that weekend, filled with so much love. He never wanted to leave.

“Oh right, I forgot about that. Should be fun.” Niall says, as he sits back, propping his feet up next to his bowl. Dirt makes an appearance as he jumps on to Niall and snuggles up to him.

Louis just glares at him and mouths, “traitor.” Louis had insisted renaming Dirt,  _Traitor_  as soon as he realized just what a little turd he really was. Niall put his foot down, which wasn’t even fair since, it _was_ Louis who had found the kitten dumped in a shoe box in the dumpster, at the side of the diner. Niall was hesitant about bringing a kitty home, knowing they both worked a lot. However, Louis persuaded him, and the rest is history. The irony is that, Dirt, became more attached to Niall, who barely gave it attention, and rejected Louis, who was more than willing to shower him with it. Dirt betrayed him and till this day, he has a love/hate relationship with the damn cat.

“I’m mainly worried about how you two are going to get along.” Niall says as he picks up Dirt and places him on his chest, Dirt making a show of purring really loudly, most likely to spite Louis.

“As long as he doesn’t leave a fucking dead rat at the foot of my bed, I’ll stay in my lane.”

“He did us a favor by killing that pesky rat. Now we can peacefully sleep at night, think of it that way.” Niall states as he tries not to lose it, like he always does, when he remembers the ear splitting scream Louis let out when he saw the dead rat on his bedroom floor, and a mischievous Dirt lounging in the middle of his bed, licking his paw like he owned the place.

“Alright, Tommo, I’m heading to bed.”

“Night, Ni.” Louis mumbles out as he focuses on Jackson Galaxy try to coax a possessed looking cat from under a bed.

xxx

"Louis, don’t forget, I left half of next month’s rent in my sock drawer. Also, I mean it, don't forget to feed yourself or Dirt. Also, remember to mix the wet and dry food, that’s the only way Dirt will eat the entire dish."

"Niall, for God’s sake I'm an adult who is more than capable of taking care of myself and a spoiled cat." Louis reprimands as he has trouble hauling Niall's bag from the bed of the truck.

"I know, I know I'm just- I hate leaving you here. Come with?"

"Niall, you know we can't afford to. Besides, I have to look after Dirt and just…it’s not possible right now. Also, don't worry about me. Go be with your family. They probably miss you like crazy, like I know you miss them.

“You’re family too, Lou.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m letting my sweetest Irish friend leave me all alone for two full months.” Louis jokingly pouts, trying to lighten the mood. Louis turns back around trying to pull the biggest luggage down from the bed of the truck. “What the fuck do you have in here? Jesus, it probably weighs more than me.” Louis wheezes out. Niall just rolls his eyes and helps Louis with his bags. Once Niall is checked in, he and Louis sit in the waiting area for his flight to be called.

With a bittersweet sigh Niall stares at Louis for a beat too long before he throws himself at his best friend.

"I love you, Ni. Have a safe flight and call me as soon as you get home, okay?" Louis whispers as he hugs Niall just as tight.

“That’s a joke right? There’s barely any cellphone reception in our bloody town.”

“That’s why there’s this thing called the internet that can help us communicate.”

Niall just nods and just squeezes him tight. Louis squeezing just as tight back.

"Try not to have too much fun without me, you party animal."

"How can I? When I don’t have the life of the party by my side." Louis is about to reply with a snarky remark but the announcer cuts him short. Niall’s flight is starting to board. Both men hug and joke around until they both hear the last call for the flight. With one last hug, they break apart, bleary and teary eyed.

Louis has to stop at the side of the road to pull himself together. He promised himself he wouldn’t breakdown in front of Niall and he kept it...for the most part. He breathes in and out. Having a long three hour drive back home, ahead of him.

 xxx

Louis needed to get home ASAP. He was delirious from barely sleeping at night and working all day. Niall had been gone for a week and he already misses him like crazy and clearly he's not taking good care of himself. This is the first time in four years that he's been legitimately by himself, so it's been kind of rough. To not think about the loneliness that seems to be following him like an ugly dark cloud, he picked up more hours at the diner. It's tiring, but he has nothing else to do, not to mention he needs to keep up with the damn rent.

He keeps his eyes on the road even though it seems like he's the only one driving on it. The air conditioning in the truck is busted, has been for six months now, so he has to drive with the windows down. It only sucks when it rains but since he lives in Texas it's a rarity. Besides, having his windows down right now seems to be keeping him somewhat awake.

He's swerved for what feels like the hundredth time. This is how absolutely exhausted he is, too tired to drive straight. He had to drop off Perrie who lived at the other side of town, so his commute home is longer tonight. Louis is honestly debating whether or not to just pull over and sleep on the side of the road. That sounds safe right? Or is it borderline dramatic? He yawns again, closing his eyes and opening his mouth as wide as he can possibly make it. The yawn is so intense it makes Louis swerve on to the opposite side of the road and onto the hard orange gravel. Louis, completely startled, instantly slams on the breaks, causing him to ram his forehead against the steering wheel from the abrupt stop and momentum. This is why he should always wear a damn seatbelt.

"Mother fucking shit shit shit!" Louis groans. His forehead is throbbing with pain, his heart about to combust from the unexpected and equally as scary impact. Louis stays there shutting his eyes completely tight, trying not to scream from the pain that is now shooting down his neck.

"Fucking whiplash." He groans out. He turns the car off and sits there for a while. Once he’s calmed himself enough, he steps out of the car on wobbly legs. He makes sure he didn't bust a tire as he walks around the truck pointing his little key chain light towards the tires. His heart is still pounding and there's a tiny high pitch ringing in his ears. Once he thinks the tires are alright he hops onto his truck again.

"You're okay. Nothing happened. You're fine, Tommo. Just fine." He whispers to himself. He sighs as he completely sags against his seat, taking deep long calming breaths. He's beyond glad the airbags didn't deploy. God knows that would have cost a fortune. He can barely afford food right now and definitely didn't need the extra expense. Looks like luck is on his side tonight. He makes sure there was no car insight because he’s sure if anyone would have seen this, they would have gone and blabbed to his mom in a heartbeat. He really doesn’t want his mom to convince herself Louis is still ten and that he should move back in to an already packed house of six kids.

He opens his eyes and stares out into the dark night littered with stars. Out here, the sky is filled with them and it's one of the things where living in the middle of fuckswhere isn't too bad. Once he's calmed his heart enough, and his shaky hands aren't trembling anymore, he decides to head on home. He's only about twenty five minutes away from his apartment and he's in desperate need of sleep, now so more than ever. Although, this little "accident" if he can even call it that, totally pumped him up with so much adrenaline to where he just feels jittery and deliriously alert. With a long sigh he reaches over to the key in the ignition to turn the truck on.

He's about to twist the key, when something catches his eye. He slowly looks up to see a bunch of weird lights from far in the distance. They're circular and appear to be moving in the dark sky. There's no other light source apart from the moon and stars and Louis is in awe by the bizarre lights still. He's seen them a couple times, hasn't seen them in a long time to be exact; Marfa's famous mystery lights. They used to freak him out as a child. Older kids making up stupid silly stories about it being aliens. No one really knows why they appear. Of course, there's always all these nut jobs coming in and out of town trying to investigate and get some good footage. Louis used to believe they were aliens, before he grew the fuck up and realized there was probably a logical and scientific explanation for it. _There is_. Still though, he can't help but get an eerie feeling whenever he sees them. With one last look, Louis turns the car on and gets back on the road making his way towards home.

Louis turns the radio on, where the slow tune of _"_ I Don't Want to Miss a Thing _"_  starts slowly filling the silent truck. Louis hums along to the tune, quietly whispering along to Steven Tyler's voice. He only drives for about a mile when the radio starts making weird noises. Steven Tyler's voice tunes in and out, with static, white noise filling in between. Louis turns the knob to see if that does anything to fix it but it won't switch the station. He glares at the screen, as if it would sense his bitter mood and fix itself before it has to deal with his wrath. Getting more annoyed by the minute Louis hits the dashboard, smashing the buttons against his palm, hoping by some fucking luck that fixes it.

"Stupid fucking radio!" Louis grunts at it, giving it one good solid punch. He's about to punch it again before it completely turns off. Filling the entire truck with deafening silence.

"Well this is just fucking great, innit. Just what I fucking needed today, I swear to God." Louis grunts miserably. Louis is breathing heavily, beyond irritated and wanting to light this truck and maybe the whole world on fire. He keeps driving, mumbling various ways he wants to murder his truck as if it were alive. He's in the middle of explaining how he's going to just rip the radio set right out of the dashboard when the car starts slowing down. Coming to a complete stop before turning completely off.

"What the fuck?" Louis mutters to himself. As he tries to turn the car on again, turning the key in the ignition numerous times to no avail.

"No...No, no, baby, come on don't do this right now. Please don't fucking do this." Louis starts panicking. He's going to cry. He going to have a full blown meltdown and fucking cry his eyes out.

"I was just kidding. I...I was just mad. I didn't mean anything I said, I swear!" Louis pleads as if his truck is actually listening to him. He tries two more times and hits it again out of pure frustration.

"This can't be fucking happening. God, please I promise to be a better person and not shut my bedroom door at night and let Dirt sleep with me because he can’t sleep alone. Please just make this car work. Please. I just want to go home." He cries out.

Immediately the car turns back on. Steven Tyler's voice blaring out of the speakers. It startles Louis, making him jump in his seat, hitting the top of his head on the roof of the truck.

"What the fuck!" He screams out, to what feels like the hundredth time, as he turns the knob of the radio to turn it down, with no results. His heart is hammering against his ribcage from the loud noise. The windshield wipers start moving as water squirts out from in front of the car. The headlights turn on as well as the blinkers. The meters behind the steering wheel start going back and forth between numbers, as the truck's doors start locking and unlocking themselves. Louis is about to have a heart attack, he's getting extremely freaked out. He's about to scream before the truck dies, once more, in a split second. All Louis can hear is his heavy breathing. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he looks all over the place with eyes the size of the moon.

He's about to literally jump through the open window when he sees it from the rearview mirror. A super bright white light in the reflection. Louis covers his eyes as it gets closer, afraid of being blinded by it. The radio's static sound comes on as the hair all over Louis' body stands straight up. Then the light is no longer behind him but in front of him, about twenty feet away something hovers above the ground. Louis is paralyzed not knowing what the fuck is happening. He tries to open his eyes but the light is almost blinding. He places his arm in front of his face. There is no noise, everything is completely still and silent. Until a violent gust of wind pelts the truck with sand and rocks. Louis throws himself across the middle compartment shielding himself from the dust and sand coming into his vehicle via the opened windows.

After what feels like forever, the truck's radio comes back to life. Steven Tyler's voice still singing about not wanting to close his eyes or fall asleep. He slowly lifts his head up. Coughing up at the light coat of debris all over himself and the interior of his truck. He rights himself up and stares ahead but quickly realizes the windshield is covered with a light coat of sand and rubble, making it impossible to look through it. Again, Louis is beyond confused, heart pounding, palms clammy, and damp. He coughs as he moves his body, the sand stirring and spreading into the already dusty air. He manages to open the door and unceremoniously stumbles out of the truck falling on his ass.

"What the bloody fuck was that?" He stutters out to no one in particular.

The moon is providing enough light for Louis to take in his surroundings. It's clear the air is still clouded with particles of sand, creating a curtain like effect. He wants to get up but sudden chills rake over his body yet again, making him stay rooted to the ground. Static in the air makes every hair on his body stand up straight. That's when he notices something a couple feet in front of him lying on the ground. It’s what appears to be a person, weird white beams snaking around them like Christmas lights. Louis' heart rate picks up. Is the person alright? What are they doing here? What the fuck is happening? Louis' attention is taken away from the person on the ground as soon as the music in his car starts playing again.

He quickly looks back only to be startled by the fact that there's someone crouched down right in front of him. He sees a naked chest at eye level, his heart literally skipping a beat and dropping all the way to the pit of his stomach. He's afraid to move. Paralyzed by the fear of such unexpected proximity. He finally looks up, meticulously slow until he sees a neck, chin, nose, and it's not till he reaches the man's eyes that the breath is somehow knocked out of him. He scrambles backwards so fast, that he bangs the back of his head hard on the side of his truck. His vision is blurring as he sees the man reach out towards him. The last thing he hears is Steven Tyler screeching about not missing a damn thing and the sight of jet black eyes staring back at him.

Louis slowly comes to, head pounding and mouth dry. He doesn't open his eyes just yet. The sun is definitely shining on his face, he sluggishly moves the pillow over his face, so the sun doesn't burn his eyes. After a minute or two, he moves the pillow away and blinks one eye open. He takes in where he is. He's in his apartment, in his room, in his bed.

He slowly lifts himself up, but quickly aborts mission when his whole body aches as if he got mauled by a bear, not that he knows what that feels like, but he’s sure that’s how it would feel like if one were to be mauled by one. Why can't he remember how he got home? Or when he got home? Everything from the previous night is a blur. Did he drink? He can't remember but by the way his head is pounding away like a jackhammer, he probably did. He checks the time and realizes he's already late for work. He opens his bedroom door and is startled when Dirt swiftly wiggles himself in between his legs and runs straight for underneath Louis’ bed. Without much thought Louis heads for the shower.

Once he's done and dressed, he opens the fridge to grab a bite to eat. He sighs when all that's there is some apple juice and what looks like a rotten apple and his homemade avocado face mask. The mask isn't even fresh anymore, judging by the brown nasty looking substance in the plastic container. Just great, he's been working so much he forgot he needed to restock on food. He closes the fridge grabs the keys to his truck and heads to the diner.

"Jeez, you really need to give your car a wash.” Perrie whistles as she looks through the window and sees Louis’ dusty truck. Louis doesn’t have a clue as to how exactly his car got that dirty. He’s afraid he suddenly got the case of sleepwalking again and did some wild shit he doesn’t remember. His mom told him he used to when he was a child.

"If it bothers you so much why don't you wash it for me?" Louis crankily retorts.

"Woah there, pumpkin, what's got your panties in a twist?" Louis is about to reply with a witty comment but a voice beats him to it.

"Ah, so he does wear panties?" Louis snaps his head towards the voice. Glaring at Kevin, he decides to ignore his irrelevant comment, choosing to bite his tongue.

"You weren't wearing some when we hooked up that one time. I would have definitely remembered," he says, finishing with a smirk plastered on his irritating face.

"That's because we were sixteen and beyond wasted. Besides, I only wear them on special occasions, _especially_ for men who are worthy of seeing my ass in them." Louis irritably says as he ties his apron above his bum.

"Well damn, seriously, Louis. What's got you so mean this morning, sunshine?"

Louis sighs, leaning his weight on the counter, "I don't know. I'm feeling a little...out of it?" He confesses, coming out as more of a question than a statement. He stops and looks at both of their perplexed faces, before continuing, "My skin feels all prickly and like I'm waiting for something to happen but I don't know what exactly that something is. I don't know how to explain." He finishes looking from Kevin to Perrie.

"I'm telling you, darling, you need to just get a good fuck, you'll feel like a new man. Trust me." Perrie chirps up as she winks at him and heads for a customer asking for a refill on his black coffee.

"You know..." Kevin starts before Louis abruptly stops him.

"Not gonna happen, Kev."

"But-"

"-Nope."

"If you just let me-"

Louis cuts him off before he can get another word in, "Keep dreaming." He mutters out as he walks away. Hearing Kevin mumble what sounds like a "Believe me, I will." Making Louis chuckle and maybe sway his hips a little more than usual.

The day is uneventful and long. He’s thinking about heading over to his mom’s for food but he knows she’s just going to take one good look at him and just _know_ something is wrong.

Louis is taking some dirty dishes to the back when he hears it. Alberto’s radio is playing in the kitchen but he’s nowhere in sight.

 _I just wanna hold you close_  
_I feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time…_

The dishes he was carrying end up shattered all over the floor. He's having Déjà vu; that song. Distant memories come rushing back from the previous night. Fucking Steven Tyler's voice and his stupid fucked up radio. Then he remembers the lights and his dumb truck turning off and...him. What the fuck happened last night? Did he drink his weight in alcohol to where he blacked out and can't remember shit? Those aren't memories then. The man, the lights, his radio...that was all just a fucked up dream he had that he finally realizes has been making him feeling discombobulated and wiry all day. That's it.

"You know that's going to come straight out of your pa- whoa there kid. You okay?" He hears Al say with a low voice. But it feels like everything is in slow motion and as if he's underwater.

"Louis? Kid, you're pale as a sheet."

"W-what?" He manages to mumble out.

"Hey, why don't you sit down? Drink some water." Al warily says as he goes and gets him a glass of water.

"What was that about, you okay? Worried about you kiddo."

"I-Yeah I'm fine, Al. Just need to get some sleep you know?" He says, chuckling at the end, only for the humor to fall flat. Alberto doesn't look amused, on the contrary he seems concerned. Which honestly, only manages to irritate Louis beyond belief, even though he knows he should be thankful he has so many people who look after him. He’s thankful, always will be. It just gets tiring from time to time.

"I said I'm fine, Al."

"Fine or not. Go on home. You've been working too much lately and I told Paul you should have a day or five off." Alberto states.

"I can't afford to have days off besides, I'll get bored."

"Sleep then. God knows you need it, Louis."

"Alberto, I'm fine. I told you-"

"Enough. Now, I overheard you talking to Perrie about not having any groceries. Take a meal or two for tonight and go to the store tomorrow."

"But-"

"No. Now, do as I say before I call Jay about it. I know you've been in this rogue wolf mentality but ya gotta let others help you out for once. Now go." Alberto demands, with no room left for discussion.

Louis sighs, feeling like a child just getting scolded by his teacher. Muttering a soft, "thanks, Al," Louis grabs a takeout box and tosses some food in it. He looks at Al and salutes him, before heading out the backdoor. Louis hates having people pity him. He doesn't need that sentiment. He's been taking care of himself since he was nineteen and he doesn't know what the fuck Alberto has been going on about. He's had plenty of people help him. Niall, Liam, Zayn, and his mother, to name a few.

 

As soon as Louis reaches home, he jumps in the shower to take the day’s work off of him. Once he’s done he sits down and eats the scrambled eggs on buttery toast he made and starts watching Cupcake Wars for what feels like hours. After he's been done with his meal and what really is just two hours into the Cupcake Wars marathon, he feels himself nodding off. He can feel the day's work weighing him down with tension and just as quick as he's about to succumb to a much deserved slumber, he's jolted awake by his damn TV.

The white noise and static echoing around his apartment is loud and Louis has just about had it with all the fucking technology surrounding him. The TV keeps projecting the snow screen no matter how much Louis is trying to turn it off. He’s going to blow a fuse, he knows what shit like this means. He doesn’t know whether to hit himself in the face at his stupidity or run over to the small church and get holy water. Louis is so _not_ ready to die, especially by the hands of a fucking poltergeist. Unlike the little girl in the movie, he doesn’t fuck around with this shit. He screams as Dirt jumps on to his lap, looking frightened, and oh shit, oh shit...there is a fucking poltergeist in here. Niall is a catholic and the only religious one out of the two of them. Maybe Niall’s presence was the only thing keeping the ghost away and now that he’s gone, he’s been haunting Louis. Dirt hisses through the noise, his back completely arched, like in the fucking cartoons he watched as a child. He knows cats can sense supernatural shit (he saw a documentary on it once) so he’s one hundred percent sure he’s going to fucking get thrown across his living room any second now, if he doesn’t flee his home.

Through the white noise, Louis hears it again, that fucking song that seems to appear every time some freaky shit happens- and oh my God he is going to completely shit himself. Then it all stops. The TV goes back to broadcasting Cupcake Wars, as if it wasn’t just being possessed by the poltergeist residing here. Louis’ heart is pounding, like it’s literally trying to break through his ribcage. Dirt is still hunched, looking ahead of him, as if he can see whatever it is that’s here. Louis is completely frozen, pretty sure he’s two seconds away from passing out from holding his breath.  
Next thing he knows, Dirt is visciously hissing and Louis is screaming at the top of his lungs as a naked man appears in his fucking living room, out of fucking thin air.

"What the fuck!" Louis screams. The man is breathing heavily, clearly tired or sick, Louis doesn't know. All he knows is that he's pale, extremely pale, almost translucent. Louis is frozen, completely stone still. He always made fun of people in horror films that freeze up and die in .03 seconds because of it. He figured if he were in a situation where he needed to run for his life, the adrenaline would kick in and his flight response wouldn't let him down. Of course, he's in that very situation and he's stone frozen, on his couch, with a hissing Dirt in his lap. Louis knows he will never talk shit about movie characters who just stand there prettified ever again.

The person-thing has his head down and is kneeling on one knee. Then he slowly lifts his head and if Louis didn't shit himself before, he definitely will now, because the person in front of him is in no way, shape, or form fucking human. Jet black eyes stare back at him, eyes that he's seen before, eyes he vaguely remembers seeing last night. The person-thing opens his mouth and tilts his head, his brow is furrowed and he looks weak, confused, or constipated? Louis doesn't know or even care to know at this point. He says something, something Louis can't even understand. He speaks in a low hushed town but Louis doesn't know what he's saying. Louis just stares with his mouth wide open. It's not until the person-thing looks towards the TV and makes it change channels, that Louis takes action.

Louis snaps out of his reverie as he scrambles for a fucking weapon. He grabs a backscratcher, his phone, and a very terrified,  pissed off Dirt by his midsection as he hauls ass towards the direction of the bathroom. As soon as he gets there, he slams the door shut, locks it, and sits in the in the bathtub. For the first time ever, Dirt is glued to his side, trying to hide underneath his shaky knees.

"Jesus Christ!" Louis keeps chanting as his shaky hands try to press the buttons on the screen to call the police. He somehow manages to dial 911 but low and behold the phone goes dead. Louis is about to have a panic attack. This cannot be happening! There's a psychotic person-thing trying to kill him and his cat, and his mother fucking phone dies. This is Louis' life. The lights start to flicker until they inevitably go out.

Louis can't help but cry as he grabs Dirt and clutches him tightly to his chest. For once since he's owned Dirt, the cat doesn't budge or try to get away. He just lets Louis smother him as a couple of distraught tears fall down his face. Then Dirt goes stiff, simultaneously the lights flicker on, making Louis look up immediately. However the sight in front of him makes him mortified as the man is once again in front of him out of thin air. Louis immediately brings out the backscratcher and yells.

"Stay away from me! Get the hell away!" He screams, voice clearly laced with distress. The person-thing furrows his eyebrows, looking confused before he lets out a low "Help," before collapsing, hitting the floor hard.

Louis just sits there, clearly taken aback by what the thing just said. Seconds turn into minutes as both Louis and Dirt sit frozen, trying to get their brains to assess the situation. The silence is deafening and Louis is afraid to move a muscle.

Dirt however makes the first move. Unafraid, he jumps out of Louis' grasp. Louis jolting forward to stop him but he lands on the person-thing's back. Louis gasps, hissing a low, "Dirt he could kill you, get off!" The cat with a dead wish on his furry back completely ignores him and instead opts to licking the thing’s broad shoulders.

"You dirty traitor!" Louis hisses as he watches in bewilderment at Dirt's immediate change of demeanor towards the thing. Dirt stops the licking as he looks back up at Louis, his blue eyes staring him down as if telling him to get his shit together and _do_ something.

After what feels like forever, Louis slowly moves, too terrified to move fast, as if doing so would wake the thing up. Louis cautiously moves as he extends his arm and pokes the thing with the backscratcher. Dirt meows at him, Louis glares at his traitor cat, sighing exasperatedly.

"I cannot believe I've gone completely mental and am about to help some fucking humanoid X-Men-thing, after it was trying to kill me." Louis hisses out.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't shown any signs of violence per say, but he's been high key, stalking Louis since last night and broke into his home...he's clearly done illegal shit so he's guilty by default.

Louis, warily reaches out and runs the pads of his fingers against the X-Man’s skin. Louis flinches back, he's freezing. Louis looks at Dirt, who has now moved himself on top of the toilet seat. Louis touches him again and his skin is clammy, freezing but smooth. With a giant sigh, he quickly tries to turn him over but he's way bigger than Louis. Louis tries a couple more times until he finally manages to turn him over. Taking a good look at him, he sees a young man. Asleep, he looks somewhat normal, sleeping with furrowed eyebrows. Louis looks down his chest, his skin looks thin, and he can see purple veins running down all over his body. Immediately Louis turns around blushing, definitely forgetting the man-thing is completely nude. He's blushing for some strange fucking reason but fuck...Liam is clearly dethroned in that aspect. Louis thinks as he quickly grabs a towel and places it over the mutant’s lower half.

"It's obvious I won't be able to move him. He's massive and I'm not going to break my back trying to lift him up to carry him somewhere more comfortable." Louis says to...Dirt? He's totally losing it already.

Louis carefully opens the door and heads for the closet to gather some blankets. He goes to Niall's room and grabs two of his pillows. As if he'd let the thing use his shit. No thanks. Louis make sure to be as gentle as possible, not because he's concerned, he is a tiny bit but mostly because he doesn't want the thing to wake up. Mainly because Louis still isn't ready to face this shit, whatever this shit is. He still has absolutely no idea why exactly he hasn't gone out to call the police or why he's helping but here he is. The thing was clearly hurt seeing as how he asked for help. How he learned English? He's not sure but then again he's a flipping teleporting mutant-thing straight out of a Marvel comic for God’s sake. Louis tries to look for any signs of wounds, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he goes and gets a glass of water and heads for bed.

It's been two days and the alien thing still hasn't woken up since it dramatically collapsed in the middle of his bathroom. Louis is beginning to worry that he somehow did something to make him sleep forever but he remembers he didn't do shit but threaten to hit him with a backscratcher.

Louis is just about done with his shift at the diner and he's really dreaded going back home the last couple of days. He's been acting as normal as usual but Perrie has been giving him these weird _are you okay?_ looks.

Louis needs to get his jittery self under control, damn it.

When he finally gets home, he quietly opens his front door, cautiously standing over the threshold, listening for any unusual noises. When he hears nothing out of the ordinary, he closes and locks the door behind him, immediately heading to the bathroom, where the alien is still most likely sleeping.

Just as Louis had thought the alien is still deep in slumber and Louis should really fucking get him some medical help but what the fuck is he supposed to say? _Hi, hello, some weird alien-person man is knocked out cold in the middle of my bathroom?_  As if _that_ would go over well. Louis sighs as he places the back of his hand on top of the alien's forehead. He's clammy and sweating and his skin is a weird blotchy mixture of translucent and tanned skin. In all God honest truth he doesn't look so good. I mean, sure, Louis is no alien expert but he's looking rather rough. Louis was really avoiding having to involve his mother in this mess but she's the only one that can help at this point and the only person he completely trusts. So with one last look at the ailing alien, Louis goes to the living room to make the call.

"Louis William Tomlinson. You did not call me over here to pull one of your little pranks! Today's my only day off and I drive here for a silly joke?" Johanna, Louis' mother, yells as she takes the scene in front of her.

Louis had explained that there was an emergency and one of his friends was knocked out cold on his bathroom floor. That he's stable but Louis panicked and called her to check on him, instead, to avoid calling an ambulance. Of course, if it were any other friend Louis would have called an ambulance in a heartbeat, but he can't call them when the patient is a bloody _alien._

"Mom! I'm not kidding he's- he's not from around here, and he hasn't woken up and I'm not pranking you! He's an actual alien! Look at his creepy, fucked up skin!" Louis pleads. He's tired. He's _so_ tired of this mess, that happened to come and turn his world upside down. This was _not_ what he meant when he wished for excitement. This isn't fun. This is a full blown mess.

"Mom, just _please,_ what's wrong with him? I don't even know what to do and he's been like that for days. I don't know why I care or am worried, I just I don't know what to do." Louis whimpers as he buries his face in his mom's warm shoulder. As you can tell, Louis is not above crying in front of his mom or asking for help when he desperately needs it. Especially, when he feels responsible for someone else's well being.

"Louis, love. I don't know what's going on...and I honestly don't even want to question anything," she says, as she holds on to Louis' shoulders, pulling him away, so she can look up at him. "But when my baby is pleading and asking for help, there's no doubt about it, I sure as hell won't say no."

Louis hugs his mom tight because honestly, she's taking the news of extraterrestrial life better than Louis did. So, he'll take it as a win. Louis' mother is a nurse and works at the only medical center here in Marfa. About three years ago, she met Dan, an artist/ architect who wanted to move to Marfa for a space to open up his own art exhibit and since Marfa is already in the map for its artistic culture, it was a no brainer for him. Dan got a nasty stomach virus and met his mom at the hospital. They instantly hit it off, got married two years ago, and now, Louis has a new brother and sister.

"There's not much I can do without the proper equipment but I'll see if I can figure out what's wrong with him."

Louis nods and heads for the kitchen to get his mom some wipes, water, and towels just incase she needs it for something. Louis doesn't know he's just in the need to move and do something other than bite his nails and look over his mom doing God knows what to the alien.

Louis drops the glass of water as he hears his mom scream bloody murder. He immediately grabs the first thing he can get his hands on, a rolling pin, and races to the bathroom, nearly dislocating his neck when he slips on the water he spilled.

"Mom, oh my God what's happening? I'll bash his fucking head in!" Louis yells as he makes it to the bathroom. Louis has the rolling pin high above his head ready to knock the dangerous alien out again, only to see the alien comatose on the ground, still. His mom looks shocked as she has her palm covering her heart.

"What? What! What happened are you okay?" Louis worriedly asks her.

"Louis, oh my God his eyes! I-I was just checking his eyes with the light and they- they're all black!"

Louis lowers the pin and sags against the door. Jesus Christ, _mom..._ I told you he was a bloody alien! I thought you accepted that five minutes ago?" Louis exasperatedly says.

"I still wasn't- I mean, I did but- the eye thing is just really creepy, okay?" She finishes as she stares at the alien's face.

"God, I thought he attacked you or something. Don't scare me like that." Louis scolds as he places the wooden rolling pin on the sink.

"Yeah, because a rolling pin would totally work against an extraterrestrial being.” She scoffs with a giant grin on her face.

Louis glares at her, "You birthed me, you aren't supposed to make fun of me, mother. Those are the rules of motherhood, _I shall not tease thy child_."

"I highly doubt that," she says with a roll of her eyes, "Now come on, we need to move him to a more comfortable and sanitary place."

Louis sighs, “Sure lets break our backs for him."

"Oh hush you, ever so dramatic."

"It's part of my charm, mother." Louis sassily says before kneeling down to help his mom out.

It's been five days since Louis' mother first came to his home to help out with the sickened alien and Louis is starting to lose any hope that he'll ever get better. His mom had sneaked out an IV to get some fluids back into the alien hoping it would help. She was flying blind so she was mainly playing it by ear hoping she didn't end up killing the alien. Louis doesn't even want to think about something as awful. So he doesn't. He is just super worried, also still as confused as to why he feels so emotionally invested in the alien. Louis is snuggled up at the end of the couch, knees brought up to his chin, with an almost empty cup of tea. He flipped on the TV and started watching Armageddon, seeing as how nothing good was on and it had just started. He's currently drooling over Ben Affleck's hot body as he's being chased by a livid Bruce Willis.

"Harreh." Is what he hears. First he thinks it was one of the characters screaming at Bruce Willis' character whose named Harry. Seeing as how his daughter in the movie keep screaming "Harry!" All over the oil drill, trying to get his father to stop shooting at her boyfriend.

"Harry." He hears again in that slow deep voice that definitely was not coming from the TV. Louis immediately snaps his head toward the entryway into the hallway and almost chokes on his spit as he takes in the alien, in all his naked glory.

"Oh my God!" Louis screams as he stays frozen on the couch yet again.

The alien, who is now looking way better than he had in the past week, no longer has blotchy translucent skin. It is now a pale color, kind of resembling Niall's pasty butt cheeks because he refuses to tan completely nude like Louis always tells him to.

"Harry." The alien says again, this time directing it at Louis, Louis just stares at him in awe. He doesn't know what exactly he's supposed to say.

"Thank you." The alien says again. Louis blinks at him again because he can't find any words to speak right now. The alien looks confused, eyes furrowed, pout covering his mouth as he tilts his head to one side.

"Words are inadequate to show my outmost gratitude." He says once again.

Louis just lets his mouth hang open even wider than before. The alien can speak English! Like proper English! And he's trying to communicate with Louis! This is fucking mental.

The alien looks even more frustrated as he scratches the back of his neck, "Cheers?" He says with big wide black eyes. That snaps Louis out of his stupid daze and he just smiles.

"You can talk! Oh my god and you're okay! You didn't fucking die!" Louis exasperatedly says as he slumps down on to the lumpy sofa.

"I was about to speak in other tongues, seeing as how you weren't responding to this specific tongue pattern."

"Tongue pattern..." Louis whispers to himself as he looks at the alien with a lopsided grin. "You're quite quirky. You know that?" he rhetorically asks. 

"I just...I'm in shock. Sorry, I'm just- God, you're an actual..." Louis stutters over himself as he stares at the alien in disbelief and wonder.

"In your tongue, I identify as an extraterrestrial, correct?" The alien asks.

"Uh y-yeah, yeah or alien." Louis keeps staring at the naked alien-man in front of him, until it dawns on him that the alien was trying to say _Harry_. that must be his name, right? He can't just keep calling him  _alien_.

"I'm Louis by the way." Louis says, trying to fill the silence.

"Louis William Tomlinson born on December 24th 1991." The alien states without skipping a beat. And really what the fuck?

"Uh? I'm trying not to freak out and all but...how in the hell do you know that?"

The alien just blinks at him. Unbothered. 

"My brain is more advanced than yours and I could read you when we first met. It is how I was able to bring you back to your living quarters." The alien explains.

"Oh fuck! So it was _you_ who brought me back! I- I thought I was going crazy! You really fucking scared me, you know that?" Louis pouts as he remembers how discombobulated he had felt that first full 24 hours of coming into contact with the alien.

"My sincerest apologies, Louis. I was only trying to do the right thing, after I frightened you that night."

"Y-you, you can sit you know." Louis says as he points to the couch in front of him. The alien slowly walks over to the couch and sits, placing both hands on his knees. Another awkward and long silence stretches out in front of them, only the low sound of the movie playing on the television stopping it from being dead quiet. Louis cannot stand awkward silences, he’s usually using his quick wit and sense of humor to fill it, in most situations, anyways. Not being able to stand it any longer he decides to start a conversation…what else is he’s supposed to do?

“So…where are you from? What’s your name? Why are you here? Louis asks, he was supposed to ask one by one to let the alien speak but he’s still a bit nervous and it all just came tumbling out. He cringes at how fast and shaky his voice sounded towards the end. The alien can probably sense his discomfort and slight fear. Hey, if dogs can do that, he’s sure an alien can too.

“What can I do so you will be less frightened of me?” The alien asks with a concerned face. Louis is taken aback by his question, totally not expecting it.

“Uh, well, for starters, I just need you to uh…pinky promise you won’t try to kill me, abduct me in your spaceship, try to destroy Earth, or a use my body as a host or something equally as terrifying.” Louis quickly spills out like word vomit.

“Pinky promise? I have not heard of such a promise. I know a promise is a word used to ensure something will occur. I do not however, understand the concept behind a pinky promise. Please explain.” Harry says as he stares at Louis expectantly.

Louis just stares at him and can’t help but chuckle at the way in which the alien talks, slow and so… _proper_. It’s quite endearing.

“Well, I can see you only know proper human conduct so I will teach you the ways of how I do things around here. A pinky promise or pinky swearing is a gesture in which two people interlock their little fingers,” Louis says as he makes a fist and brings out his little pinky to show the alien what he’s talking about. “It’s to showcase a symbolic gesture of agreement, kind of like a handshake." Louis determinately says, “Usually pinky promises are only done by children because adults are boring. I however, do it my way and the Tommo way is of the pinky promise.”

“The Tommo way?” Harry asks cocking his head to the side.

“No more questions unless you pinky swear you’re not going to do anything scary or harmful to myself or anyone living on this earth.” Louis pushes as he extends his hand, with his pinky out. Not a second later, Harry’s pinky is in front of Louis’. Louis swallows as he takes in the size difference between his itty bitty fingers compared to Harry’s rather long ones. Without much thought, Louis is the one who finally interlocks them. Louis isn’t stupid, he knows a pinky promise or any spoken promise isn’t going to protect Louis from the alien. He could literally decide any minute to kill Louis or abduct him but for some reason, he feels like he can trust the alien with his life. Louis has lived long enough to trust his gut.

“Alright, now that, that’s out of the way, I need to know your name.” Louis says as he takes a sit back on the couch. I can’t keep calling you alien, now can I?” Louis says with a teasing smile.

“My kind doesn’t have what it is equivalent to names back home. We all mainly speak telepathically so names are not needed.” Louis just stares at him confused.

“So you…don’t have an identity?” Louis asks perplexed.

“Things are different. Here, an identity is everything to humans, while back home in Umbra, such a thing is meaningless.

“Umbra? Is that where you're from?” Louis questions.

“Indeed."

“Well, I’m going to have to name you, now won't I?”

“If you wish.” The alien replies with a curt nod.

“Well, you were so keen on Harry earlier from the movie so...” Louis says as he lets the word carry on to see if the alien would object.

“I quite like Harry. Thank you.” The alien says with a bright smile.

“Well, welcome to Earth, Harry.” Louis says with an equally bright smile and boy, Louis would never in a million years think he’d be using that phrase in the literal sense.

Weeks pass and Louis takes it upon himself to teach Harry things beyond the basics of what he knows about humanity. He teaches Harry how to do everyday tasks like brush his teeth, turn on the TV, and surf the web. Little by little Louis warms up to Harry.

He’s not constantly worried or sketched out and jumpy, thinking Harry will switch to the dark side and destroy him and mankind. He can now sense Harry is such a gentle soul in the sense that he just wants to do what right and not harm or cause any type of chaos. The only thing Louis doesn’t quite like is how proper and uptight he is. Louis want the alien to not be worried about his next move or what to say. So Louis has been on a mission to let Harry be more free. If he was able to do it with Liam, he’s sure as hell can work miracles with Harry.

xxx

"You're too big to fit into any of my clothes Harry." Louis exasperatedly declares, frustration clear through his tone, as he shuffles through his closet trying to find anything that could fit Harry.

"Well, what's wrong with being in the nude?"

Louis stops discarding clothes and looks up at Harry from where he's kneeling, "Because Harry, that's illegal and you could get arrested for indecent exposure! And that's definitely not the road you want to go down during your time on earth." Louis says, trying his best to keep eye contact, even though his eyes really, _really_ want wonder southward.

"That's a bit silly don't you think? I mean, that's how you're conceived. Clothes seem so...constrictive." Harry states, as he makes show of pulling at the elastic part of his boxer briefs.

Louis follows his movement and swallows, "H-Harry, just cooperate ,please. It'll make things easier no matter how silly earth rules seem to you- Aha!" Louis shouts as he pulls out the pants buried in the deep and dust bunny filled depths of his closet floor. "These sweatpants were Liam's, they'll definitely fit! Louis says as he hands Harry the gray joggers.

"I guess these will do, they're quite soft." Harry says as he puts them on.

"Okay, we have to go buy you some clothes that properly fit." Louis says as he takes in the huge rip on Harry's thigh, showing some of the pale color of his skin.

"What's wrong with this?" The alien asks.

"Well for starters, it has a giant rip on the thigh." Louis says, pointing to the hole. "You can't go out in public like that."

The alien tilts his head, furrowing his brow he stares at Louis in question, "Well, so do yours and you left the apartment with two giant holes in your clothes." Harry states. Louis looks down at his skinnies where each kneecap on the black denim is ripped.

"The difference is that _this,_ " he says pointing to the holes, "Is a fashion trend."

"Well it's practically the same thing, is it not?"

"No, it isn't, it's- erm," Louis stumbles through his words as he tries to explain the difference. Crap, how does he explain that there's a difference? Now that he genuinely thinks about it, it's pretty much the same damn thing.

Louis sighs, "Okay, you got me there but trust me, those are worn out and because of the type of fabric, it's more likely to rip easier?" His words coming out all like a question.

"I don't understand." Harry says.

"It doesn't matter! Humans are weird and it's just how things are. I don't know why but that's just how it is." Louis says getting a little annoyed. "The important thing is that you and I, mister E.T, are going shopping!" Louis finishes with mock enthusiasm.

"I don't know what that entails but by your reaction and elevated voice it seems like it's perhaps enjoyable."

"Oh dear Lord, Harry you sound like a complete knob talking like that. We'll have to work on your speech a bit, okay? Now come on!" Louis says as he grabs his hand, pulling him out of his apartment and on to his truck. For some reason, Louis feels excited, like he hasn't in a while. Louis wished for a miracle or something exciting in his life and as crazy and farfetched as this is, he got it. He fucking got his wish and he'll be damned if he takes it for granted.

“Welcome to Tito's Thrift Shop,” Louis murmurs.

"Is this where the shopping is done?" Harry asks.

"Yes, now come on." Louis says as he turns the key out of the ignition and jumps out of his truck. He's about to pull Harry into the store before he abruptly stops.

"Jesus Christ, your eyes!" Louis gasps as he quickly pulls Harry back towards his truck.

"You're supposed to remind me, Harry!" Louis scowls as he opens the passenger door, looking through his glove compartment.

"Remind you of what?"

"That your eyes are pitch black with no damn sclera!" Louis whispers.

"I'm sorry?" Harry says as Louis hands him a pair of aviators.

"Put those on and do not take them off! If people see you they'll freak out and start asking questions or worse! Call the government or some shit, just like in E.T." Louis worriedly scolds.

"Keep them on at all times. Got it, Lou."

Louis doesn't say anything but grab his hand, once again, pulling him towards the entrance of the shop. Once inside Louis quickly greets Mary Sue, the cashier, before heading straight to the men's section.

"Alright, E.T, we're on a mission to find you some proper wardrobe. Now,” Louis says as he check Harry’s broad shoulders and size, “You're probably a medium to large in shirts, most likely large due to your immense shoulders, so look for the tags that say that. I'll look for your pants. Now go and meet back here.” Louis hassles, pointing to the red curtain where the changing room is. They part ways and Louis finds casual pants seeing as how Harry seems to hate clothing, he'll probably be comfortable in looser fitted clothes. He grabs a couple of pants before heading back to where Harry is waiting for him. As he takes notice of Harry's rather eccentric selection.

"Interesting choices you got there, E.T." Louis says as he piles on his selections on to Harry's pile.

"Now go in there get undressed and try some of these on!" Louis excitedly says as he pushes Harry inside the dressing room. He sits down on a chair opposite of the velvety red curtain waiting for alien boy to model for him. He doesn't wait long until Harry walks out. Louis can't help it, the sight is just too priceless. The brunette bursts out laughing as he takes in Harry's wardrobe. He has what appears to be a woman's frilly, flowery patterned chiffon shirt on, with a tie as a headband, khakis as pants and dress shoes that are clearly way too small on his feet.

"Harry you looks absolutely ridiculous!" Louis chuckles through tears.

"I don't think I'm cut out for the shopping, Lou." Harry says with a pout that all Louis wants to do is kiss it right off of him. And whoa, whoa when the fuck did his thoughts turn to wanting to swap spit with an alien? Jesus Christ he needs to reel his thoughts back in and focus at the task at hand.

"Nonsense! Most people have a hard time shopping too." He says as he stands on his tippy toes to reach for the striped tie around the alien’s hair.

"I want pants like yours, Lou." Harry says as Louis looks down at his distressed black skinnies.

"You want skinny jeans?" Louis asks in confusion.

"Affirmative." Harry says with a nod.

"B-but you said clothes were too constrictive? So I figured you'd want looser pants." Louis says as he picks up all the pants he had originally chosen.

"Well, I figured I might as well get the whole human wardrobe experience." Harry says with a shrug. Louis eyes him for a second, about to tell him he'll be right back but a voice startles him. Instinctively he stands in front of Harry, as if he'll be able to shield him from a very nosy Mary Sue.

"Louis dear, do you need any help? Finding everything okay?" She says as she focuses on Harry.

"Uh yes, Mary, everything is fine thanks." He says in a clearly dismissive tone. She completely ignores him however, and directs her questions to Harry instead. Quickly making Louis feel annoyed and anxious. Rude much?

"And who might you be, dear?" She asks with an overly high tone.

"My name is Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry slowly says, extending his right hand for her to shake, just like Louis had taught him to.

"Harry. Lovely name, I don't think I've ever seen you around. Trust me, I would have remembered such a handsome face." She says as she shakes his hand.

And really? Louis rolls his eyes. She's old enough to be his mother and the fact that she's so unabashedly flirting with Harry is pissing him off.

"What's your last name, handsome? I know everyone from this town and surely you must be someone's relative." She states.

"Uh" Harry starts as he looks at Louis for help. _Fuck_. They didn't go over this part. Shit, Louis feels like he's going to hyperventilate. It's just a simple question! _Make some simple shit up_! His brain screams at him. The thing is, Louis completely cracks under pressure and sometimes he comes up with the stupidest shit that no one ever believes, or shouldn’t believe, unless they're  _beyond_ daft.

"Uh...his last name is…" Louis starts before he zeroes in on a sign behind Mary Sue, talking about _fun summer styles._  Without much thought, he just blabs out a fast, “Styles.”

"Styles?" She asks.

Louis wants to slap himself across the face, but he has to commit now. “Yes, Styles. He's Harry Styles. He's not from town. He came to visit me." He babbles on quickly. What the fuck kind of name is Styles? God, Louis could at least make it more believable, why didn’t he go with a generic Smith or Parker? It’s all like word vomit once he gets started on a ridiculous lie. He should really work on improving.

"We met online," he quickly adds before she starts asking any more intrusive questions.

"Online?" She questions as she looks back at him with an obnoxious look.

"Yes." He replies as he grits his teeth. Knowing that most people in this town keep to themselves but if there’s one person who knows everything there is to know about everyone its Mary Sue Jones. Knowing her gossipy personality, by the time he gets out of here the whole damn town of Marfa will know about Harry fucking Styles.

"Alright well, if we need anything I'll be sure to let you know, Mary Sue." He says with a tight lipped smile. With a wink sent Harry's way, she leaves, the click of her heels fading as she walks toward the front of the store.

With a loud sigh Louis slumps against Harry's broad chest. "That was a close one. Don't forget from now on your earth name is Harry Styles." Louis says as he tilts his head back.

Harry places one hand on his hip, immediately heating up the spot where it lays, while his other hand lifts his glasses up a bit just so his black eyes can look in to Louis' stormy blue ones.

"I will not forget." He simply replies.

Louis can feel butterflies in his stomach. Harry makes him feel some type of stupid way that he himself can't even explain. Clearing his throat and stepping away from the alien, Louis smiles at him, "alright, be right back. Try on something else." He says as he makes his way back to the jeans section. He gathers some black skinnies and finds some tight white pants along with some cut off jean shorts. He stops dead on his tracks as he takes in the footwear on the shelf. A wide smile spreads over his face as he picks up some worn out suede brown boots and some ridiculous silver cowboy boots with blue and red details. He's sure Harry will get a kick out of these. He picks up some ridiculous shirts, hats, and accessories on his way back. He heads on over to Harry and hands him a bright pink boa along with a black trench coat.

"Try it on!" He says as he stifles his giggles. Five minutes later, Harry walks out with a cowboy hat, white rimmed bug eyed sunglasses, the pink feathery boa, tight white skinny jeans, the silver cowboy boots and the trench coat with no shirt on. Louis bites his lip as he stares at Harry as the alien looks at himself on the three way mirror. He can't hold on to his laughter anymore as he full on laughs until he can barely breathe and tears are coming out of his eyes. Harry just stares at him through the mirror with a confused look but soon morphs into a sly grin.

"I'm quite fond of the feet shoes and glasses." Harry says as he turns around to look at Louis, waiting for his opinion.

"I think they're utterly ridiculous but so is this whole situation. We'll definitely get those." He brightly replies.

That's how Louis spends his day with his extraterrestrial friend, luckily with no other interruption from nosy Mary Sue. The smaller man makes Harry try on the most extravagant outfits until somehow Harry convinces him to play dress up as well. From feathery night robes to crop tops with inappropriate words on them, Louis lets himself be swept by the pure moment of happiness. He forgets about every wrinkle inducing worry he has and just enjoys his time with his alien friend.

They end up leaving three hours later. Two bags filled with vintage, worn out, hand-me downs and if Louis bough himself a white crop top with a green alien on it. No one has to know.

xxx

"I cannot believe I'm about to go through with this." Louis says as he looks at himself in the mirror. "This is something rebellious seventeen year old Louis would have done." He continues as he bends over the white sink.

"I think it will look blue-tiful" Harry says with a shit eating grin.

"For the love of God Harold," That is one of the worst, if not _the_ worst joke I've ever heard." Louis exasperatedly says as he tries not to show his stupidly fond smile.

"You love my _out of this world_ jokes, though." Harry replies as he takes the bleach out of Louis' hair. He's a dirty blonde now but that color will be gone in a couple of days. As he leans over the sink he tries not to breathe in the pungent smell of the bleach making his nose twitch. He's about to yell at Harry to hurry up because his scalp is itchy but the press of Harry's crotch against his ass abruptly stops him. A low, embarrassing whine coming out instead. Fuck, this is definitely not the time to start thinking about Harry and his stupid overly big alien cock. Louis isn't blind, he's seen what Harry's working with, and if Louis wasn't in his right mind he'd sink on to it like it’s nobody's business. He _is_ in his right mind however, and he's played enough of _The Sims_ to know that, knowing his luck, he'd end up pregnant with Harry's alien baby.

"Louis, are you alright? I didn't harm you did I?" Louis is brought back to earth by Harry's low and _totally_ not adorable slow drawl. His plush lips are right next to Louis' ear, making Louis shudder and goosebumps spread up and down his arms.

"No. No, you-" Louis stupidly says as swallows the lump in his throat, and boy when did this room turn into a Nelly song. Except Louis cannot start taking his clothes off as much as he wants to and as much as Harry wouldn't oppose to, "-did perfect. Thanks." Louis finally finishes. He needs to get his mind out of the damn gutter but Harry is so very hot and Louis is a weak man sometimes.

"Okay, should I put in the blue now?" Harry asks as he reaches for the box.

"No! We need to wait a couple of days, silly." Louis explains. "Why don't we go watch another movie while it dries and then we can make dinner?"

"Sure, Lou." Harry says as he opens the bathroom door. Louis stares at his reflection once Harry has gone to the living room. He wouldn't look bad at all with dirty blonde hair now that he checks himself out. He sighs and mentally calms himself, specifically his hard on, down. As he makes his way to the living room he spots Harry on the couch petting a now purring Dirt on his lap. Stupid traitor cat, Louis can’t help but think.

"Alright, I hope you're ready to watch Alien, such a classic." Louis snickers as he makes his way to the DVD player.

"I hope it's better than that awful Paul movie. You humans sure are creative with what you think extraterrestrial beings look like." Harry chuckles.

"Well, I'll let you be the judge of this film." Louis chirps as he takes a sit basically on top of Harry. Dirt glares at him, probably for disturbing him and distracting Harry from petting him. Louis, being the adult he is, glares back and hisses. Harry is the perfect cuddle buddy, he's broad and toned, not too hot and not too cold and Louis will be damned if he lets his overly needy cat get all the damn attention.

Louis falls asleep halfway through the movie, head resting on Harry's naked chest, a pool of drool in his wake. _Oops_.

He wakes up once the movie ends, with a tense neck from the awful position he fell asleep in.

"So did you like the movie?" Louis asks after yawning, waiting now intently for Harry's reply. Louis being the little shit he is, is making Harry watch a lot of different Alien movies. So far they watched E.T, World of the Wars, The Fifth Element, Storm Troopers, and Paul. Harry had enjoyed them all. He did say Paul was rather silly though, much to Louis' insistence that it was comedy gold.

"Would have liked it better if you would have actually seen it with me. But no, I did not like it one bit. Totally ridiculous." Harry summarizes.

"I think the special effects and costume design were sick."

"It was barbaric."

"Well duh, it's a horror flick."

"I'd much rather watch Love Actually, one more time."

While Louis was at work he had shown the curious alien how to work Netflix (that Niall and he have been leeching from Liam). He'd return home to a very focused and teary eyed Harry watching Love Actually. He hadn't shut up about it since.

"No. It's long and boring, besides my stomach is eating itself, let’s go make some dinner." Louis says as he gets up. He stretches, going on his tippy toes as he extends his hands above his head, moving his neck in a circular motion. He definitely doesn't miss the way Harry's eyes zero in on the patch of skin showing from when his shirt rode up. Louis can feel a small blush dust his cheeks as he clears his throat and pulls his shirt down out of habit. Harry just looks up at him with this smile that makes Louis want to straddle him right then and there or set himself on fire. With how his thoughts have been turning more sexual by the minute he'd take the latter. Without wanting to make a fool of himself, Louis turns around and heads to the kitchen without any further word.

Louis manages to make the shittiest pancakes known to mankind, thinking breakfast for dinner was a splendid idea when Harry suggested it. The alien ate them all with absolutely no sign of disgust. Louis might just have to marry him.

Louis had requested a bunch of days off from the diner. He made sure to tell Paul and Perrie that he just needed some R&R and wanted to unwind for a bit, just like Alberto had suggested. Louis has had absolutely the best couple of days filled with complete nonsense due to the very eccentric alien currently residing with him. Most of his days was spent in bed with his shitty and slow as fuck laptop with a very curious alien glued to his back. Harry had told Louis that is was very important for him. to keep learning as much as he could about earth life. Often than not, Harry would get upset or cry when he’d learn certain things about humanity. Like when Louis explained how same sex love was frowned upon and illegal in some places that often resulted in injuries or death. Of course, Louis always loves to cheer him up, trying to keep the morbid sides of humanity at bay.

There’s of course, times when Louis stays up all night with Harry. Trying to scam as much information as possible about Harry’s kind or what’s beyond the Milky Way galaxy. Harry always tells Louis the bare minimum, saying that it’s best if Louis doesn’t get too ahead of himself. Louis tries not to get too offended that Harry doesn’t seem to trust him enough to tell him more.

It’s the night before Louis has to go back to work, he’s currently in the bathroom ready to bring some splash of color to his hair. He takes out the contents of the box, pouring the blue dye onto the plastic mixing bowl. As soon as Harry appears behind him, Louis turns around and explains how to apply it to his hair.

"Same concept as the bleach, H. But please try not to get it all over your clothes this time." Louis reprimands as he takes in the surpassingly good smell of the blue hair dye.

"That's another thing off our Marfa bucket list." Harry chimes in as he keeps applying the dark blue dye on to Louis' hair. Ah yes, the little bucket list he made with Harry a month ago. So far he's had a couple of check marks. Like eating all the unhealthy fast foods for Alien experience purposes. He's had ice cream for dinner as well, and stayed up a full 24 hours with Harry. He'd also gotten Harry drunk. It was the funniest thing in the world.

"I suppose I have to show you what Marfa is known for now huh?" Louis asks.

"Whatever you want to do, Lou." God, the list is on the bulletin board in his room. Of course, he hadn't quite written down some of the other things he wanted to do, particularly sexual things and with a stupidly endearing alien, no less.

"Well, I don't have off work till Thursday but I might request more vacation days just so we can have a weekend to do every stupid thing imaginable." The _until you have to leave me_ goes unsaid. Harry has become such a constant in this short month that the thought of Harry having to leave saddens him to no end. Of course, it's not like Harry has mentioned leaving but he has a home and family to get back to right?

After the dye is all over his hair Louis puts on a plastic cap and gives Harry a kiss on the cheek as a form of thanks.

“Let’s go braid your hair,” Louis says as he takes hold of Harry’s hand and pulls him to his bedroom. Harry entertains every single idea Louis has, braiding his hair and painting his nails? Harry is on board with it in a heartbeat. Of course, the alien always wants to learn everything, so Louis lets him return the favors. If the nail polish on his hands and toes turn out more on his skin than on the nail, he’s not complaining one bit.

xxx

"Your hair!" Is the first thing Perrie says or rather screeches as Louis walks into the diner the next morning.

"Good morning to you too, Pea." Louis replies with reddened cheeks.

"I'm offended you didn't tell me about this or let me help you! You know I've been wanting to dye your hair for so long!" Perrie whines as she reaches him and runs her fingers through his blue hair. Louis yelps as she tugs on it rather harshly.

"Hey! What was that for?" He whines. “For not telling me and for totally shutting me down when I dyed my hair pink and begged you to dye yours blue." She pouts.

"Sorry, Pea. Just really took your advice and decided to do things that make me happy with no second thoughts, is all." Perrie stares at him, as if she can sense that he's hiding something.

"Uh huh," she hums before smiling, "I'll get to the bottom of it, Tomlinson." She chirps as she turns around, her long blonde hair smacking him in the face.

"Nothing to get to the bottom of!" He yells back at her. All he hears is her loud chuckle as a response.

xxx

Louis parks in front of his apartment, hoping Harry has made dinner because he's dead tired and isn't up for cooking anything. Harry has been learning simple dishes, but quickly moved on to more difficult things that Louis hasn't even heard of before. How he manages to perfectly cook things is beyond him, probably his E.T. powers or something.

Louis opens the door, and looks down to take his shoes off.

"Honey, I'm ho-" Louis says but stops mid word when he hears Harry laughing and talking. It's not Harry that has him frozen in place though, it's the fact that there's another voice talking. Not just any voice too, fucking Niall's voice is what his ears are picking up. Low and behold, he can see his best friend sitting opposite of Harry eating a bowl of Louis' coco pops.

"N-Niall?" Louis whispers out, he'd be excited and jumping onto Niall like a spider monkey if it were any other day. The thing is, he's totally forgotten that Niall was arriving today and definitely forgot to let him know they have a temporary new roommate, that just so happens to be an alien.

Louis doesn't really know what to say, he just stands there looking from Harry to Niall, he swallows the lump in his throat before saying, "I can explain?"

"You know, it would be you to bring an alien home." Niall says as he puts his finished bowl on the coffee table. Louis thinks Niall should be screaming at him, I mean, there's a bloody alien in their living room. Niall, however, seems nice, cool, and collected. As if Harry being there is as normal as night and day.

"H-how are you not freaking out right now?"

"I mean, it's weird but he seems as harmless as a butterfly." Niall says, "His eyes are fucking creepy but sick at the same time and he greeted me with a handshake and all. Very polite." Niall says as he nods at Harry.

"Niall took my presence in a more considerate and practical matter." Harry nonchalantly says.

That's has Louis pouting because what the fuck? Unlike Niall, having an alien in front of you would freak anyone out! Is a totally normal reaction. "Um excuse you but did you haunt Niall like some bloody demonic ghost? I don't think so!" I had every right to react the way I did. Louis states, sticking his tongue out the alien's way.

"I died when Harry here told me how you fainted the first time you guys met and then how you hid in the bathroom the second time around." Niall snickers out.

"Hey! I panicked and I'm man enough to admit it. Harry was acting like a poltergeist so I acted accordingly. Seriously Niall, why the fuck aren't you losing your shit?"

"I lost it for a bit when I noticed his eyes, but it quickly turned into excitement when I realized how awesome in retrospect this is. Of course, that was after I knew Harry wasn't some evil alien about to abduct me." Niall says as he stands up, "Now come on, I haven't seen your pretty face in two months, come give me a hug and tell me everything I've missed, starting with this alien and blue hair of yours."

Louis smiles, leave it to Niall to be unbothered by all of this mess. This beautiful and lovable mess that is alien Harry Styles.

 xxx

Months pass and Harry has managed to fill every crevice of Louis heart, body, and soul with so much love and adoration, he can drown from it. Harry and Niall have gotten along from the get go and Louis couldn't ask for anything better. Harry could now be considered a full certified human, one that has grasped the social norms and whatnot. Of course, Louis still insists he's too nice for his own good but Harry insists there's enough bad people on this planet and he'll be damned if he's one of them. Louis swoons at how fucking kind Harry is.

Louis finally introduced Harry to Perrie, Paul, and Alberto. They had immediately fallen in love with the quirky alien, of course, they don't know he's an alien and Louis thinks it's better if they never do. Louis was always paranoid about Harry's eyes, and therefore had Harry on lockdown. Harry abided by Louis' wishes and remained home at all times, unless Louis or Niall were around and Harry had sunglasses on. It was quickly evident how restless and totally unfair it was for Harry to be on literal house arrest. Therefore, Niall and Harry did a bunch of research and came up with the perfect excuse, as to why Harry needs to cover his eyes at all times; photophobia. It's a condition where a person is extremely sensitive to any kind of light, whether it be natural or artificial. Usually people with this condition wear glasses all day. Mission accomplished.

Anyways, that was the explanation Louis had when he introduced Harry to everyone at the diner. Thankfully, they all believed it, well besides Perrie, anyways. Nothing really gets passed her. Plus, Louis felt  as his other best friend, she had the right to know too. Needless to say, she fainted when Louis told her what Harry really was...see totally logical reaction. It took her a bit longer to warm up to Harry after finding out the truth but like any other living thing, whether it be a person or animal, she was enamored with Harry and his out of this world charm.

Perrie came over to their place twice a week, mainly to do yoga with Harry. That was one of Louis favorite activities, not like he actually participated. On the contrary, all he did on yoga nights was sit and observe from the dining room. He'd watch Perrie and Harry stretch and do all these ridiculous and totally difficult poses, that required so much core and upper body strength that only made Louis never want to join in. He has always been a sports kind of guy, always helped him stay in decent shape, particularly footie. So he'd rather stay away from actual exercising. It was a rather beautiful sight though, both aesthetically and sexually. Louis could not keep his eyes off Harry, the way he so easily carried Perrie or did handstands, abs and biceps displaying all over the place. Louis always ended up in the bathroom not long afterwards. It's been a while. Sue him.

Things in that aspect were getting more and more frustrating, at least for Louis, anyways. It was evident Louis and Harry had become extremely close. Close enough that the lines between friends and lovers started to blur. For example, they slept on the same bed, seeing as how their couch gave Harry back problems. Louis didn't mind one bit, he had forgotten how nice and comforting it was to have someone sleep by your side, especially someone you had a crush on. Louis would wake up plastered to Harry's back or vise versa. Which was fine, really, Louis didn't care, except when he woke up with something hard poking his ass or lower back. It wasn't okay, because it took every ounce of self-control for Louis not to just say fuck it, and fuck himself on Harry's cock. It got to the point where Louis woke up rutting against Harry himself with his morning wood, it was embarrassing apologizing to Harry profusely. Really, could he act anymore like some horny teenager? Harry, bless him, insisted it was okay because morning boners couldn't be helped and were normal. God, Louis swears Harry is too good for mankind.

xxx

  
Things finally come to head a week later. Louis had dropped off his mom, Dan, and his younger siblings at the airport two days ago.

"How are you and the girls? How's Florida?" Louis asks as he manages to hold the phone between his chin and shoulder. He's moving around the apartment, sweeping up the kitchen floor after making cookies with Harry. He's currently on the phone with his mom, they're at Disney right now. Dan's family is from Georgia, so mom took the girls and Ernie with her to visit. Right now though, they're hitting the theme parks for a couple of days with Dan's family. Louis is only a little jealous.

"I wish I was there too but you know I'm saving up for pride and it's very important to me." Louis says, before quickly adding, "Besides, you know Harry is here and I'm more than alright."

He listens to her laugh and ask about harry's wellbeing. She's totally smitten with him. He doesn't blame her. He equally smitten (if not more so) with the lovable alien. 

"Yes, mom he's alright, doing loads better. He insists on you bringing the younger twins over. He's fascinated with babies." Louis says as he finishes sweeping. His mom continues talking but Louis doesn't really pay attention, not because he's purposely trying to ignore her, but because he notices Harry standing in the entrance staring at him. Louis raises an eyebrow in question. Which makes Harry move, he walks determinedly, straight, broad shoulders coming towards Louis. It doesn't even register what's happening when suddenly Harry's lips are on Louis', soft warm, and sweet. However, before he can even properly return the kiss, Harry pulls back with a bright smile.

"I know kissing is a way humans demonstrate their love and appreciation." Is all Harry says before he walks out of the kitchen as if he didn't just kiss Louis breathless.

"M-mom, I'll- I'll call you back. I- I gotta go." He wheezes out as he hangs up not even giving her a moment to reply. What the fuck just happened? Does this mean Harry likes him _likes him_? Or is it just what he thinks is proper protocol on earth? Louis isn’t sure but Louis feels himself already falling even harder now for the alien. This can't be good. 

xxx

The days following the incident has Louis' head swirling. More often than not, Harry pecks Louis any chance he gets. It became pretty clear that it's not on the same level as to what Louis feels when Harry kisses him. Louis tries explaining that one can't just go around kissing people like one shakes hands. That you can only do it if they give permission and if you really, _really_ like them. Of course, Louis didn't want him to stop kissing him. Louis loves kisses, especially Harry's kisses, but he felt as if he were taking advantage of Harry somehow. Harry however, bright and naive Harry, had asked if he liked Harry kissing him, because _'Harry likes Louis the best, out of all the humans he's come across, all he needs is Louis' permission.'_ Louis almost lost it when he asked. Unbeknownst to Harry, he had managed to get Louis to admit he more than liked his kisses and of course, Louis allowed him to keep doing it. In the moment it felt right. Louis' heart could manage it for now, but he's sure he'll be devastated once he wants more and Harry can't reciprocate. For now though, he'll enjoy being showered with Harry's attention

xxx

Louis lets himself be swept away by his charming alien man. He doesn’t care if all he breathes and sleeps is _HarryHarryHary_ but he’s in love and it’s the best feeling in the world and he’s not going to let anyone take that feeling away from him.

"Blue, you are the prettiest being in all the galaxies." Harry mumbles against Louis' skin causing his body to erupt with goosebumps.

"Flattery will _definitely_ get you somewhere," Louis slowly says as he pushes Harry through his bedroom door and onto his bed. His cheeks are probably pink from the compliment. Harry has been throwing compliments like that, left and right and half the time, Louis doesn't know how to react. It's like he's in fucking elementary school again, being too nervous to tell his crush he likes them. Then again, this is a totally different ball park, Harry isn't even fucking human...he's an _alien_ for crying out loud. So, if Louis is coy about the whole thing, then he has every damn right to be.

"Now come on, don't distract me, I want your body as my canvas." Louis reminds him as he gets a hold of the black body paint. Harry lies on to his back in the middle of Louis' bed. Louis heads over to where his window is and turns on the fairy lights above it, swiftly making his way to his dresser to turn on his Himalayan salt lamp sitting on top of it. The soft glow of both light sources creating a warm and cozy ambience.

Louis then slowly crawls on to his bed, straddling Harry's thighs. He opens the cap and squeezes a generous amount of black paint on to his fingertips. He looks down at Harry, who is watching him intently, for any sign of discomfort.

"Might be a bit cold," Louis whispers, taking in Harry's hard toned body. Harry's black eyes just stare back at him, waiting on Louis to take the initiative. Trying not to talk himself out of this, he begins to run his paint covered fingers across his alabaster skin. Harry's abs flex as Louis touches him with the pad of his fingers. He looks up at Harry with his eyes, just to make sure he's alright. Harry is just staring at his fingers dance on top of his stomach.

"What are you going to paint?" Harry's slow drawl whispers out.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, alien boy." Louis cheekly replies. Harry stays quiet after that, letting Louis do as he pleases with his pale body.

Louis starts painting a butterfly smack in the middle of Harry's stomach. It quickly changes to a moth because he fucked up on the wings and made the body a bit too big and _fuck_ , Zayn's the artist. He can barely manage stick figures. He adds a couple of doodles, an alien head, the planet Saturn and even attempts to draw a ship by his belly button but completely butchers it and turns it into a giant heart instead. With no more available space from below his nipples, he slides up Harry's body, planting himself onto Harry's abdomen. If he smears the paint all over his pants, oh well. In this position, things seem to start shifting, even if it’s just on Louis side. Louis is starting to get that fuzzy feeling in his stomach again. The one he always gets when he finds himself in a rather close and intimate situation with his alien. God, it's not even _the_ alien anymore, it's _his_ alien.

Harry, bless him, has been sitting still with no complaints. Louis bites his lip as he starts to draw a rocket ship in between Harry's pecks. However, Louis accidentally runs a finger across Harry's left nipple making the alien twitch, immediately biting his lip. He brings his knees up, creating a backrest for Louis, but in the process he ends up bucking his hips up, making his cock rub against Louis' ass. Louis lets out a surprised gasp and immediately freezes. His room is starting to feel stuffy with heat and an uncomfortable, suffocating amount of sexual tension. God, now that he's sitting on top of a half-naked Harry, does he realize just how fucking sexual this all really is?

Without much thought, Louis scoots a fraction of an inch back, just so Harry's now obviously hard cock nudges against his bum. He _knows_ Harry feels it when he tightens his enormous hands around Louis' waist.

Not wanting to break the lust filled bubble they've created, Louis continues to paint his rocket, except a mischievous smile takes over his face as he quickly turns the rocket into a penis. He can't help but start chuckling. Louis knows Harry is obsessed with dick jokes so why not paint a leaking dick-rocket in the middle of his chest.

Harry sits right up, causing Louis to gasp as he looks down at what Louis drew that's causing him to lose his shit.

"What? You said I could have my way with you. So I am." Louis sasses.

"Alright, well let's see how a giant penis looks in the middle of your chest." Harry taunts as he swiftly gets a hold of the tube of paint.

Louis shrieks as he tries to get away from Harry. "No! That wasn’t part of the deal!" Louis yells as he's pinned down to the bed. "H! You're going to get paint all over my comforter!" Louis laughs as he tries to wrestle the giant oaf of an alien off of him. Harry splatters paint onto Louis' cheek and neck, the rest spilling onto Louis' light blue cotton sheets beneath them. Next thing Louis knows, he's being pinned down with his hands above his head as Harry's paint covered chest rubs against Louis's bare one. Immediately Louis feels like the air is knocked out of him by the close contact because _holy shit_ Harry’s body is rubbing all over him. Harry's face is an inch away from Louis' and all Louis can do is stare back rather dumbly. He doesn't care that Harry is getting paint smeared all over his chest and sheets. All his brain can focus on is the heat of Harry's breath hitting his mouth, and Harry's pitch black eyes staring at him, as if Louis is the stars and moon themselves. All it takes is Harry looking from his eyes, to his mouth, licking his lips, and back again to Louis' eyes, for him to throw every ounce of self-control out the window.

Louis lifts his head and kisses Harry. He kisses Harry like some lust crazed animal, wanting to devour Harry whole. The alien groans as Louis slips his tongue inside his mouth, shifting his hips upwards so that they rub against Harry's' crotch. Harry swallows every moan that leaves Louis' mouth, as he begins to grind against Louis.

"Harry, please.” Louis mewls as he pulls Harry's hair, causing Harry to crane his neck, giving Louis the opportunity to suck a giant love bite on to his Adam's apple. He doesn't necessarily know what he's shamelessly asking for but all he knows is that he wants to come. He wants to come on Harry's cock, more like. The cock that has been giving him wet dreams since he first laid eyes on it.

Harry kicks his joggers off, Louis groaning at the fact that he was commando the whole time. The alien then discards Louis’ briefs and sweatpants in one swift motion. Louis' erection springs up against his tummy, pre come already leaking down the head. He's so hard, _so unbearably hard_ that he feels like he's going to combust any minute now. He lets out a needy whimper as soon as Harry's mouth envelops his dick. Louis can't help but arch his back and push Harry's head down, causing Harry to nearly choke. God, it's been so fucking long since he's been with anyone and for him to go from his fist and fingers to an actual mouth and hopefully huge cock, has him gagging and writhing with pleasure for it.

Harry stops blowing him with a giant pop as he holds Louis' hips down against the bed. Louis isn’t exactly sure how Harry learned all this, I mean he caught him watching porn once but let him be, seeing as how that’s part of everyday human life. Louis sits up and pulls him up towards him, grabbing Harry's face with both hands and licking inside his mouth, tasting himself. They're breathing each other's air, panting against each other's mouths as Louis begins to grind up against Harry's cock, Harry meeting him halfway and using more force to pin his hips on to the bed. Harry kisses Louis on the lips _hard_ before gradually making his way down to Louis collarbones and back up again. He looks at Louis in the eyes and then slowly moves his eyes downward. He lifts himself up on to his for arms and looks down Louis' body, Louis using the opportunity to check out Harry's body as well. He's eyes take in his bulging biceps, down his flushed chest, paint dripping on to Louis' body, the sweat and heat of their bodies together making the paint watery. Louis moans as his eyes stop at where both of their cocks are rubbing against each other. _God_ , he’s never been so turned on in his life. Usually, he just wants to get off but with Harry its different, of course it’s different. The amount of passion in the room has Louis feeling dizzy with want. All his brain keeps repeating like a broken record is _moremoremore._

"Harry fuck me." He whines not giving a shit anymore. He's fucking horny. So fucking turned on by the stupid attractive alien above him that Louis is sure if he doesn't have his dick inside him in the next five minutes, Louis is going to die of sexual frustration.

Harry immediately stops his grinding as he looks down at Louis. All Louis can do is whine like a brat at the loss of friction.

"No, no no. Babe, no don't stop. Please..." Louis pathetically begs as he shamelessly ruts against Harry's leg.

"Blue, I- I don't-" Harry mutters as his brow furrows.

"Harry, for the love of God. Please don't stop!" Louis whines in frustration.

"Baby, blue, I- I don't want to hurt you- I." Harry continues to blabber on as he tries to pull away. Louis however, swiftly winds his legs around Harry's back.

"You're not going to hurt me, babe. God I just- I-" Louis doesn't even finish as Harry ardently kisses him. Louis gasps for air as soon as Harry lets him breathe.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure I know what I'm doing. I don't- I don't want to hurt you or ruin it with my inexperience with human intercourse." Harry explains against Louis' heart.

"Haz, I'll talk you through it. Promise you won't hurt me. I'll let you know if something is off. Please tell me you want this as much as I do. _Please_." Louis pants out. He's in a daze, a lust filled daze that has him drunk off Harry. A part of him, the rational part, is touched that Harry worries about his wellbeing, especially during sex. However, right now, Louis is _beyond_ the point of turned on and he's desperate. So fucking, unbelievably desperate for Harry and his cock.

Harry stares at him for a couple of beats, swallows a lump in his throat, nodding an, "Okay." It’s all he says before he dives down once again and devours Louis' mouth, before promptly moving down his jaw and neck. Louis takes hold of Harry's hand before and brings two of his long fingers up to his mouth. Harry immediately stops attacking Louis’ neck and just stares at him as he continues to rut down against Louis. Louis eventually takes his fingers out and slowly guides Harry's hand down his body until his fingers are against his fluttering hole, gasping as the pad of Harry's finger makes contact.

"You need to open me up first, get me nice and open for your cock." Louis drowsily slurs. He lets go of Harry's hand and twists his body so he can reach for the lube by his bedside drawer. Once he finds it, he uncaps it. He looks up at Harry with a sly grin, "that's what you'd usually do but since I fucked myself to the thought of you last night, I'm still pretty open, so it won't take much." Louis unbashedly confesses as he adds a generous amount of lube on to Harry's fingers. He brings Harry's hand down once again, up against his hole.

"Two in." He whispers before he guides Harry's hand inside. Louis moans as Harry slowly sinks two fingers inside, "Definitely a tighter fit than- than my fingers." Louis gasps out in bliss.

"In and out, Harry. Yeah...Just like that, babe."

"Louis, if you could see yourself right now." Harry grunts out, grinding against the mattress to create some much wanted friction on to his aching cock. After a couple of minutes, Louis tells him to add a third finger. Harry slowly opens him up, nice and slow, until he has Louis begging shamelessly for his cock.

"Harry, I'm good. Please just fuck me. Please." Louis begs, to the point where he'll cry if he has to.

Harry slicks his dick with more than enough lube. Taking as many safety precautions as he has to. He kisses his way up to Louis' mouth, passionately kissing him quiet.

Louis not wanting to wait any longer grabs a hold of Harry's dick making Harry moan against his ear, and guides it into himself. The loud and satisfied and totally filthy moan that leaves both of their mouths is one that will make him come on the spot if he thinks about it long enough.

"Oh fuck. Fuck!" Louis moans as Harry sinks completely in. "D-don't move J-just yet." Louis barely whispers, "Need- adjust." Is all he's able to gasp out. The alien above him his panting hard against his mouth, hair in disarray as he holds still to let Louis adjust. As soon as Louis squeezes his bicep as permission to move, Harry slowly starts moving in and out of the beautiful boy beneath him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!“ Louis wails as Harry finds the perfect rhythm.

"Just like that babe. Right t-there." Louis blabbers on as he hooks his legs around Harry's waist. Making Harry sink impossibly deeper. If Louis were to die right now he’d die the happiest man alive.

"Blue." Is all Harry gasps as he builds up momentum, thrusting harder and deeper into Louis. God, Louis is in complete and utter ecstasy. No one has ever fucked him as good as Harry is fucking him right now. He’s never taken anyone as big as Harry either. Fuck, he can feel his legs shaking from the intensity of Harry’s thrusts. Louis' arms move to pull on Harry's hair but Harry immediately stops him and pins his hands once again above his head. The noises coming out of Harry sound so hot and Louis opens his eyes as he sees Harry looking down at him. Sweat is covering both of their bodies, the black paint smeared all over themselves. It looks so fucking dirty, so utterly filthy that it takes Louis by complete surprise as he comes all over himself. Louis lets out a loud satisfied sob before going completely lax on the bed. Harry's thrusts become more tense and erratic as he chases down his own orgasm. With one, two, three more thrusts he lets go completely, filling Louis with his come. Louis is sure he can see stars, so he just lies there, just taking it all in. Once Harry’s done, he slowly pulls out and slumps on top of a fucked out Louis. Louis whines at the weight, making Harry groan and move to his side.

After five minutes of them trying to catch and even their breath, a worn-out Louis manages to groggily move and cuddle up against Harry.

"Promise me you didn't impregnate me with your alien baby." Louis slurs as his eyes droop close.

Harry smiles, "After making love, this is the first thing you say to me?" Harry chuckles as he pulls Louis impossibly closer and kisses his forehead.

Louis yawns, wanting to tell Harry he has a huge cock but sleep beats him to it. The last thing he hears is a laugh and a soft "Sweet dreams, baby blue," before he completely lets sleep take him.

Louis comes to first as the sunlight seeps through a crack in the curtains, annoyingly, enveloping his face. There's a puddle of drool on Harry's shoulder blade from where Louis had his face plastered from spooning him during the night. He slowly rises up and stretches, making a pterodactyl like sound from how good it feels. He sees Harry move and turn over, eyes still close. Louis stares at him with so much love his face could probably split in two. Quickly, however, he takes in his surroundings, God they're filthy. The room still has the distinct smell of sex, the sheets and himself are covered with dry paint and come. If it were anybody else, Louis would be completely livid and annoyed, demanding them to get the fuck out, but at this moment he couldn't care less. He feels completely sated and satisfied from finally getting some _out of this world_ dick (literally). He looks over at Harry who slowly moves and blinks one eye open.

The alien smiles at Louis before yawning and greeting him with a raspy and sleepy, "Good morning, blue." Louis groans and falls back on to his pillows from how utterly sexy his morning voice sounds.

Harry reaches over and pecks Louis on the lips. He's attempting to slip his tongue in to his mouth but Louis pushes him away, giggling.

"Oh no, E.T, we need to take a shower, brush our teeth, and change the sheets." He says as he gets out of bed, stopping immediately as his legs buckle a bit, yeah it's been a while and yeah, he got fucked _so good_ last night.

"I-I'll change the sheets while you shower first?" Harry hesitantly asks. Harry, bless him, still trying to be mindful of all the rules Louis told him in the beginning, like being helpful and courteous.

Louis crosses his arms and lifts an eyebrow, cocking his hip to the side. "Well, I was going to have you help me shampoo my hair but if you'd much rather do laundry, be my guest." He says before turning around and making his way to the shower across the hall.

Not a minute later, Harry is there sneaking into the shower and plastering himself to Louis back. If Louis shows him the art of a blowjob right there and then, not a soul has to know.

As soon as Harry and Louis step out of the shower, they are greeted with Kanye West's voice singing about having a dirty mind.

Louis walks to the living room only to see Niall sitting in the middle of the couch, arms and legs crossed, staring at Louis with a giant smirk. Dirt, as usual, is at his side purring while Niall pets his head. Honestly, Niall is looking like an evil dude from the mafia petting his evil cat about to tell Louis he's going to get shot in the foot or something equally horrific.

Harry suddenly appears, running smack in to Louis, making Louis stumble forward. Luckily, Harry winds an arm around Louis' middle before he  face plants onto the floor.

The music slightly turns down as Niall beckons both of them to sit, mischievous grin still on his Irish face. Louis knows he's up to something, he just doesn't know what that something is exactly. Louis, however, will humor the Irish man for a minute, so he walks forward, Harry closely behind him as they sit down in front of Niall.

Louis is about to ask what the fuck he's on about when Niall just turns the music up, shutting Louis's question down immediately. All three of them sit there staring at each other, Niall still with the smug grin plastered to his face. They sit there until the song finishes, Louis about to pipe up again, only to get shut down as the song restarts. Louis is about to go turn the stereo off and demand to know what in the fuck is happening. He's over listening to songs blasting from speakers without his consent, especially since Harry arrived (his experience was traumatizing okay).

He's about to start spitting fire until he hears exactly what the song is saying. Katy Perry is singing about being infected with the alien's "loving" and being filled with their "poison" and oh my fuck! Louis' face probably looks like a cherry tomato. He can feel the heat from his cheeks and chest radiating in waves.

Louis is mortified.

As soon as Niall sees that Louis has caught on, he bursts out laughing.  A full on belly laugh that leaves him a breathless, red faced mess on the ground. Not being able to take it anymore, Louis stands and immediately unplugs the stereo from the wall. 

Louis was so engrossed in _everything_ Harry last night, that he had completely forgotten anyone outside of his room existed. Downright forgot Niall was in the apartment and possibly heard...oh my God.

Niall stops laughing enough to wipe the tears from his eyes, "Never in my life would I ever expect for Katy Perry's song to be a word for word down play on your sex life, Lou. Like, if she only _knew_ how literal that song is, instead of metaphorical...I can't stop laughing." He continues to half yell half laugh on the floor.

Louis looks towards Harry who is looking neutral as ever, nothing ever phasing him. Louis has always been a private person when it comes to sex. Sure, he shares stories here and there but that's totally different from someone full on hearing him in the middle of the deed. I mean, it's not like anyone has ever even come close to making Louis feel the way Harry had the night prior. Regardless, Louis wants a spaceship to come abduct him and take him far, far away right now. Anything, to avoid this level of embarrassment. This is like your brother hearing you have sex...beyond awkward. 

"Honestly though, Harry pulled off that Kanye verse like it was nothing," Niall continues to say without a care in the world. Louis wants to die. "I mean, he disrobed you and probed you alright. Now all that's left is the abduction part."

"Oh for God's sake Niall!" Louis groans out as he throws a pillow his way, managing to whack him straight in the face.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. Sex is a natural thing...well, it's abnormal with an alien but if you're into _extraterrestriality_ I'm not one to judge." Niall says with a shrug as he plops down on to the couch again.

"Extrate- what? Niall the shit you come up with sometimes, I swear..." Louis chastises.

"I think he means sexual activities between an extraterrestrial and a human, blue." Harry chimes in with his thumb and forefinger on his chin. Louis' cheeks couldn't possibly turn anymore red.

"That's exactly what I meant Harry! You smart alien you." Niall nods at him.

"You two are impossible. Niall drop this subject. I'm mortified enough as it is-"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Louis," Harry immediately cuts in, "We love each other and sexual intercourse is one way of showcasing that." Harry says as if he's reciting it from a book or video. God, Louis loves him.

"Yeah, blue," Niall snickers out, drawing out the last bit of his nickname. “Speaking of, I'm glad those porn videos helped ya out, Harry. By the sounds of it, you did well."

"Niall!" Louis screams at him, "Oh my God you showed Harry porn? Niall!" Louis yells again.

"What? He was curious and wanted to know exactly what to do! I had to help the lad out."

"It did help loads Niall, I appreciate it, mate." Harry adds.

"Harold, you're not helping." Louis pouts.

"Listen, I did both of you a favor. At the rate you lot were going at, you wouldn't have had the nerve to bang for eons. I was suffocating with the sexual tension here."

"Niall, oh my God." Louis sighs again. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought of Niall giving Harry romance and sex advise.

"Okay, I've embarrassed you enough. It's payback for not telling me about Harry the second you decided to let him stay here." Niall seriously admits with a pointed finger. Just like that though, he's back to his charismatic self, hysterically laughing at Louis' discomfort.

"Seriously though, I'm happy you two finally got your shit together. Next time, just try to keep it down. Honestly Louis, I'm pretty sure all of Marfa heard ya." Niall says, trying to hold in his laugher.

Louis immediately gets off the couch, ready to pounce on Niall to shut him up. Niall however, quickly jumps up and dashes to his room, leaving loud cackles in his wake.

"I'm not making you dinner, you insufferable perv!" Louis screams.

Louis snaps his head towards a chuckling Harry. Not amused, Louis crosses his arms and glares at the alien.

"And what exactly is _oh so_ funny, Harold?"

"I just think it's odd, yet funny at how embarrassed you get discussing sexual intercourse. It's a natural thing and Niall is a close friend. There should be nothing to be shameful of."

Louis groans, slumping down on to the couch, head resting on the alien's lap.

"Explain to me why you feel that way. I want to know everything going on in your mind. So I can understand better. Please, Blue?" Harry asks as he run his hand through Louis' feathery hair.

"I- I don't know. It's just- to many of us, it's such a vulnerable situation. The thought of someone else hearing me in such a state just-" Louis stops as he bites his lip, cheeks most likely tuning a shade of pink. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd rather it be Niall than my mom or a neighbor but it's still, just- embarrassing." Louis finishes as he hides his face against Harry's stomach.

"If it makes you feel any better, I found the sounds highly stimulating." Harry states.

Louis smiles. He doesn't think he'll ever get over the way Harry talks. Sometimes he reminds him of Spock, practical and literal. However, Harry has been letting his inner goofball-self out, horrible puns and knock-knock jokes included.

"Yeah?" Louis asks as he sits up, straddling Harry's lap. He rests his head on Harry's shoulder, hands around his neck as he plays with Harry's hair behind his head.

"Affirmative. At first, I didn't understand why sometimes my body would react a certain way. I'd... _feel_ things I've never felt before and I used the Google to look further into it."

Louis inwardly giggles at Harry's _the_ google statement, but refrains from interrupting. 

"It mainly talked about chemicals in your body like endorphins and adrenaline making you feel a particular way. Then, I noticed that I mainly felt that way when you were around. I'd get aroused, I'd only want to stare at you and give you all my undivided attention. I consulted Niall and he informed me that I might be in love."

Louis bites his lip at Harry's confession. God, the amount of times Louis finds himself so smitten with anything he says could get him killed.

"You...consulted Niall? Instead of me?...Rude." Louis says as he nips Harry's skin.

"You were working and I wanted to get to the bottom of it immediately. Niall is also very intuitive and a great listener." Louis smiles at that because he isn't lying. Niall _is_ that friend you only find once in a lifetime. A friend everyone dreams of having; loyal, positive, understanding, and caring.

"I love you too, E.T, and you too, drive me crazy with lust and love." Louis says in between kisses.

That’s how Louis spends the rest of the day until he has to leave, wrapped around Harry, kissing and cuddling and enjoying each other’s company. Louis really does not want to go to work but he's already called in for a late shift.  A repercussion for missing his shift in the morning. He doesn’t care all that much though, it was more than worth it.

xxx 

It was early November when Louis finally asked for a week off work. They've yet to do all the touristy things in Marfa and Louis was excited to have fun with his friends and his boyfriend. They started out with El Cosmico, which was a popular trailer, tent, and teepee hotel and campground here in Marfa. Louis always preferred the 'roughing it' aspect of camping but Liam wasn't here and no one in their group could pitch up a tent, so glamping was decided. Louis, Harry, Niall, and Perrie all squeezed into a cute and cozy teepee. They spent two nights at the campsite, talking and mingling with some tourists, spending the night in the tepees next to them. At night, they went to eat at the restaurant on the campsite. Afterwards, they made a huge bonfire where Niall pulled out his guitar and sang the most unconventional songs one could sing at a bonfire; Ignition remix, Fergalicious, and the iconic Every Time We Touch being some of the popular numbers. It was there where Louis introduced Harry to the world of s’mores. Of course, Niall showed Harry the horror of eating a completely burned to a crisp. Louis was sure Harry would back him up at the disgusting taste, but was shocked he totally loved it instead. Traitor. 

Nonetheless, Louis couldn't stay fake-mad for long, seeing as how in the middle of the night, Harry had woken Louis and pulled him out of the tent, sneaking out like some bloody teenagers to exchange blow jobs behind an unoccupied trailer. Louis ended up sprawled on top of Harry in the morning when they had woken up, Louis in particular with a sore throat and shot voice. One that didn't go unnoticed by Niall or Perrie. 

Camping at El Cosmisco was a success. 

“Okay, now that I've slept for a day on my bed, am showers and well rested," she says as she glares at Niall, "we can take over Marfa, Texas!" Perrie excitedly says as she looks at the boys in front of her.

It's 10 am on a Saturday morning and the gang has planned to take Harry allover Marfa.

"I'm actually really excited as well," Louis says, "I haven't been to these places in so long and I'm even more excited to show Harry what makes this stupid town home.”

"Well I'm looking forward to it as well." Harry says as he kisses Louis forehead and takes a bite of his banana.

Once Niall has scarfed down his breakfast, they squeeze on to the truck. They haven't even gotten out of their driveway when Louis suggest for two of them to sit on the bed. Perrie outright refused saying it would ruin her hair and she plans on taking plenty of pictures with her phone and Polaroid camera. Harry immediately volunteers and Niall pretty much kicks Louis off the driver’s seat, telling him to go sit with his boyfriend.

The cool wind is blowing all around them but all Louis is focusing on is the slow drag of Harry's lips against his. Harry is sitting up against the window of the back of the truck, Louis is situated in between Harry's legs, laying against his chest, head resting near his shoulder. Louis knows his neck will probably be killing him tomorrow from the way he's craning it to kiss Harry. Louis doesn't care though, he's so far gone for the alien he could get stuck in that position and he'd be okay with it just as long as he'd be able to kiss Harry forever.

Their first stop is the famous Chinati Foundation that is home to the popular 15 untitled works in concrete and 100 untitled works in aluminum. Niall stops in front of the concrete slabs and with the funniest tour guide voice, starts the rather impressive (and knowing Niall) highly accurate information. There are a bunch of them and they take their time walking from one to the next. Of course, after Harry has heard all of the facts about who built them (Donald Judd) when they were built (1980-1984) and so forth, they decide to act like hooligans. Thank God, Dan works at this art exhibit and pulled some strings to get them to have a private tour without the need of a tour guide. Louis and Perrie have an all-out photoshoot.

Not long after that, both Niall and Harry join in, Niall taking Perrie's phone and taking selfies of the four of them. Harry and Louis decide to climb on top of the concrete slabs, which was definitely not allowed. As soon as they had gotten on top, Harry had hauled Louis up so easily onto his shoulders, making Louis feel on top of the world. Perrie took the coolest Polaroid of them while Niall cackled out loud at the deafening squeal Louis let out when Harry had unexpectedly picked him up. After they finished up outside, they made their way to the two massive sheds that house the 100 aluminum artworks. The pieces all come in the same dimensions, the only differentiating factor is each square’s interior.

They spend quite some time there just fooling around and taking pictures. Soon enough though, they find themselves starving. Like any self-respecting tourist should do in Marfa, they head to the Foodshark, a lunch only food truck most famous for its amazing sandwiches and to die for grilled cheese from the neighboring Food Shark Museum of Electronic Wonders and Late Night Grilled Cheese Parlor.

Once they arrive they immediately order their food. Louis orders a grilled cheese, while Perrie orders a falafel burrito. Niall however, manages to convince Harry to try the "motherfucker." It's a special three decker sandwich containing every assortment of cheeses, meats, and most likely all ingredient in the food truck.

"Just looking at it makes me a bit queasy," Perrie says as she glares at the monstrosity of the so called _sandwich_ sitting in front of Harry and Niall.

"It's a bit much isn't it? The guys hate making it because it slows everything down." Louis states.

"Oh well, I think it’s fucking heaven on earth. I haven't had it in ages and I'm glad Harold here, is being adventurous and totally living it up!" Niall excitedly says as he high fives a grinning Harry.

"Oh alright, alright let's eat. But first! Let me take a picture of you two taking your first bite." Louis excitedly says as he grabs Perrie's camera.

"On the count of three," Louis giggles as he moves the camera up to his face to look though the lens.

"One. Two. Three!" Louis counts. Harry and Niall immediately take a bite that can barely fit into their wide mouths, Louis takes the picture right in that moment. Perrie covers her mouth as she almost spits a piece of her falafel out from the utterly ridiculous faces they both made as they took a bite. Louis puts the camera down and sets the picture on the table so it can develop. He takes a bite of his grilled cheese, moaning at how delicious it is.

They stay seated at the wooden and vintage tables for an hour, laughing and cracking jokes. Perrie and Louis take photos in front of the Foodshark truck like tourists do all the time. After making their rounds looking at all the vintage cars stationed there they decide to go to their next destination. Louis is having the most fun he's had in ages. He doesn't want it to end.

The next stop on their list is the iconic Prada Marfa. It's a replica of a Prada store in the middle of the desert. You can see shoes and handbags displayed through the two large front windows, from the 2005 fall and winter Prada collection, picked out by Miuccia Prada herself. Niall goes on to explain how it's a minimalistic and contemporary piece and so on. Louis loses him through the middle of it. Once again, the four of them take numerous amounts of goofy and aesthetically pleasing pictures. Luckily, there's other people there and Perrie asks if they can take a picture of the four of them. They decide to jump on the count of three. Niall does this weird one leg bent forward, one leg bent back pose. Louis completely starfishes it as Harry jumps sideways, both legs slightly bent, one hand behind him, above his head, the other one extended down in front of his legs. Perrie has both legs firmly tucked under her bum, both arms high up above her head.

It's such a lovely picture, clearly depicting so much joy among them. It's one of those timeless pictures that people usually put up on a power point presentation or something. Louis would have, anyways.

It's five thirty when they arrive at Marfa Burrito, deciding to grab a to-go burrito from this tiny gem of a restaurant. Ramona, the owner speaks about -1% of English. Thank goodness for Niall, who can manage to order them all some delicious freshly made burritos with the best homemade salsa known in the state of Texas.

They jump onto the truck again, making their way to their last destination in today's festivities. Marfa's mystery lights viewing center. It's starting to get chilly, so Louis puts on his jean jacket, while Harry opts for a long black and grey striped coat that reaches above the knee. The ever so attentive alien, wraps a plaid blanket around Louis.

Louis smiles and cuddles against Harry, as he takes a bite of his burrito. Niall makes a detour to Do Your Thing Coffee, a coffee and tea shop right before closing. He gets himself and Perrie coffee, Harry a hot chocolate and Louis his tea to go. Bless Niall and his smart thinking.

Once they get to the center they make their way to the viewing deck. Perrie and Louis sit on the benches huddled together under the blanket, coffee and tea firmly grasped to their hands. Niall takes Harry over to the plaques filled with information on the mystery lights. Eventually, they make their way back to where Perrie and Louis are. Harry sits beside Louis, wrapping a strong arm around his boy. Louis sinks into his embrace, kissing his Adam’s apple just because he can.

Sunset turns the entire sky a cotton candy pink. Niall humors Perrie and starts taking pictures of her from all angles, breathtaking pink sky behind her.

Louis and Harry walk over to where the binoculars are, Harry wrapping his arms around Louis waist as he nuzzles Louis neck from behind. Louis lets out a string of giggles at the tickling sensation.

"You know, I saw the lights the night you first came to me. You usually can't see them from where I was but I saw them bright as day." Louis whispers as if it's some sort of secret only Harry is allowed to know.

"A sign from the galaxy perhaps?" Harry whispers back as he kisses Louis cheek and takes in the now purple-bluish sky.

"Fate." Louis says back.

"Fate." Harry agrees in return. The four of them stay for a total of two hours. They see the lights briefly move back and forth only to disappear abruptly. They then squeeze into the truck again, it's much too cold to go in the bed of the truck comfortably. Niall drives, Perrie sitting next him, her head resting against Harry's shoulder as her eyelids droop with exhaustion. Louis is softly sleeping, perched on Harry's lap. If Louis were awake he'd say today was hands down one of the most carefree, happiest past couple of days of his life.

They stay in their apartment the next day, just calling it a lazy day, watching movies and ordering pizza from Paul’s diner, which Louis makes Niall go pick up. That night, as Louis and Harry lie awake, Harry finally opens up about why he can’t really talk to him about Umbra and his life back home.

“The reason as to why I cannot talk to you about Umbra is because I’m forgetting. Every day I spend on earth makes me forget more and more about me being back home. It’s what happens when you leave my native planet. Umbra is where we’re supposed to stay and live to procreate. Leaving leads to temptations, temptations to stay on another place. Our bodies can adjust to any living conditions, hence why I look more human than how I looked when you first laid eyes on me. My skin isn’t translucent anymore and the only give away are my eyes. My strength is diminishing and I’m only just barely holding on to the last bit of powers I was given.” Harry explains, “so as you can see, its not because I do not trust you, because believe me, I trust you with my life. It’s just that I’m losing my memories.” Harry finishes.  
Louis doesn’t know why he feels so emotional, but the confession has him feeling so many things; sadness and guilt are the most predominant emotions though. He can’t ever imagine forgetting where you came from, your families, and friends. He just feels so much for his alien lover.

“Do not cry, blue.” I am not saddened, so you shouldn't be either.” Harry whispers as he wipes away Louis’ tears with his thumbs.

“How could you not be sad about leaving home and forgetting?” Louis asks with a wobbly voice.

“Simple,” Harry says with a smile, “Umbra stopped being home the second I laid eyes on you.”

Louis sobs after that, hugging his overly romantic and sappy alien boyfriend, who’s managed to completely take Louis’ heart, body, and soul. He falls asleep like that, wrapped up in Harry, feeling warm, loved, and protected. 

The next day Louis plans to spoil Harry. So he decides to take Harry out on a date and sleep under the stars.

Louis skin is so warm. So heated from all the attention Harry has been giving every inch of his body. Louis is sprawled out on the bed of his truck, on top of thin mattress filled with pillows and blankets. Harry is above him, in between his legs, kissing and sucking on to Louis' neck and collarbones. Louis wants time to stop. He's in complete ecstasy, a bit buzzed from the cheap but sweet wine he bought from the grocery store. Harry is whispering things on to his heated skin, things in a different language, one that he's sure are from his native tongue.

"Harry Styles." Louis sing songs as Harry continues to shower him with his undivided attention. He lets out a loud giggle as he pushes Harry's head away from him.

"Stop! I hate raspberries! Stop! Harry!" Louis squeals as Harry snakes an arm around his waist and continues to blow right above his belly button. He stops once Louis pulls his hair and just switches to slowly licking his way down his belly button to where his joggers start, and back up to his chest and neck. All Louis can do in return is moan in pleasure. Harry brings Louis up on to his lap with ease, as the alien sits back onto his knees. Louis is so painfully hard, with big tent in the front of his joggers but Harry chooses to completely ignore it as he sucks love bites onto his neck instead. Louis, is quickly driven to madness as Harry continues to give every part of Louis' body attention, except for his aching dick. Louis tugs on to his long hair as he pants, eyes blissfully glazed over.

After they had sex the first time, they couldn’t simply go back to holding hands. The amount of times Louis has had Harry’s dick inside him in the past two weeks...he’s lost count at this point if he's honest. The thing is, Harry isn’t hesitant anymore, and that guarded and careful alien is long gone. Although he still asks Louis plenty about what feels good, he isn’t as cautious now, doesn't treat Louis like glass. He’s definitely gained a sense of confidence not only in the art of love making but in how to do human things in general. Long story short, Louis shamelessly confesses Harry gets Louis achingly hard in seconds. Like he is right now. Even though nights are usually chilly in Marfa, he's completely warm from the body heat Louis and Harry's bodies are emitting. Louis cries out as he grinds his erection onto Harry's stomach, not being able to take it any longer. As much as his body is begging for Harry's cock again, Louis wants to try something different and he's so past turned on he's determined to go through with it, needs to go through with it.

One night when Louis and Harry lied postcoital, Harry whispered something that Louis hadn’t been able to get out of his head. Of course, he doesn’t think Harry realized that Louis was still awake and not sleeping like he had assumed.

"H, I-I want you to-" he stops as he lets out a gasp, followed by a totally embarrassing whine as Harry's thumb rubs Louis' nipple. Louis looks down at a grinning and equally dazed looking Harry. God, Louis wants him _so_ bad. He pulls Harry's hair down, the alien hissing from the pleasure and pain. Louis dives down and messily kisses him. There's so much lust in the air that Louis could very much suffocate from it. Griping Harry's leaking cock, Louis leisurely starts moving his hand up and down, making sure to press down on the sensitive head. As soon Harry opens his mouth to moan, Louis slides his tongue inside, making sure to taste every bit of Harry he can reach.

Harry holds on to his hips as he lays Louis on to his back with ease, as if he weighed nothing. The whole physical and power imbalance shouldn’t turn Louis on as much as it does, but alas, here he is, completely gone for it. Louis swallows, as he closes his eyes and arches his back obscenely as he runs his fingers through Harry's hair tugging at it as Harry mouths at his cock through his sweatpants. Soon after, Harry slides Louis’ joggers down, his hard and leaking cock springing up as he licks it two, three times. Louis lets out a small and needy, "Please," as Harry takes him down, just as Louis had showed him plenty of times before. Harry is about to get the lube but Louis stops and shakes his head.

“Hazza, I want you to take me like you would someone back in Umbra.” Louis whispers, voice laced with tender determination. Harry immediately stops to make sure he heard Louis properly.

“What?” he asks.

Louis whines and pulls him down for a scorching kiss, hoping that he can show Harry exactly what he means with that. Harry ends the kiss as he groans out and rests his head on top of Louis’ beating heart.

“Goodness, blue, I want that more than anything in the cosmos but I...I don’t know.” Harry dejectedly says as he holds on to Louis tighter. Louis frowns at his answer, definitely not what he was expecting to hear. He was sure he heard Harry confessing that he wanted to make love to Louis the best way he knows how. Had Louis gotten this all wrong this whole time? 

Louis swallows the lump in his throat as he stares at Harry, “But I thought you- I…” Louis stutters out with an unsatisfied pout.

“No. I know what’s going on in that blue head of yours. It’s not because I don’t want to, because believe me,” Harry groans as he grinds against Louis’ erection, “I want that more than anything. It’s just that, I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle it is all.” Harry states as he kisses Louis' mouth, nose, and forehead. Louis furrows his eyebrows as he runs his fingers through Harry's hair.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re freaking me out, H.” Louis confesses as he makes Harry look at him, “Y-your penis isn’t going to like, split in half or some weird shit like that because like, you’re right, I think I’ll pass on that.” Louis whispers.

Harry full on cackles at Louis’ strange and totally absurd words, “Anyone would be envious of your very active imagination Louis.” Harry says as he tries to catch his breathing. “No, my penis will not split in two or grow the size of a baseball bat or any other outlandish thing that brain of yours can come up with.” Louis sighs in relief because he’d love Harry no matter what but he’d draw a line at a weird monstrous looking penis.

“What I mean by that, is that it’s a lot to take in, in the sense that it’s a lot of stimuli all at once all over your body.” Harry explains, “more so than you're used to.” God, and if that doesn’t sound totally orgasmic Louis doesn’t know what does.

“Please, we talked about this Harry. I’m not made of glass. I won’t break, babe.” Louis encourages.

“Look at me, there is absolutely no cell in my body that doesn’t want this. I know you want it as much as me. I can see it and feel it in the air around us. _Please_ Harry, make love to me under the stars, I want you to feel like you make me feel when we make love.

Harry just stares down at Louis with so much love and adoration. “Alright, Louis, okay.” Harry whispers as he kisses him.

Louis’ body is quivering with anticipation at the thought of doing whatever Harry does, because he just _knows_ it's going to leave Louis completely debauched.

Louis holds on to Harry, not sure as to what exactly he’s going to do. Harry however, grabs Louis hands and moves them besides his head, one on each side, palms facing up. He move to the end of the bed of the truck and kneels down. Louis is confused for a moment, seeing as how Harry is making no move to touch him.

“A-aren’t you going to come closer?” Louis asks.

“No. I will not touch you at all.” Harry says as he closes his eyes.

“B-but-” Louis stutters out. How are they supposed to have weird alien sex if Harry won't even come near him?

“Baby, just listen to me. Relax and close your eyes for me, okay?”

Louis doesn’t verbally reply, just nods his head in agreement. He's confused as to what's supposed to happen but he trusts Harry so he decides to ease his minds of the thousands of thoughts going through his head. He relaxes his shoulders, taking a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Nothing really happens at first. His senses are on an alltime high as he focuses on his body. He feels the cool breeze against his heated skin and the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. The taste of the humid air against his tongue as he breathes in. Everything feels electrifying.

Quickly growing impatient, He’s about to yell at Harry to get on with it (he’s needy, excited, and horny as fuck, excuse him) when Louis feels a tingling sensation all over his body.

Louis gasps in surprise. 

Like clockwork, his whole body completely erupts with goosebumps and he feels… _good_. More than good, actually. Louis can’t quite explain the sensations he’s experiencing but it feels like he’s coming undone from the inside out _._ He wants to scream, move, and even breathe but he just can't. He's completely at Harry's mercy, ecstasy coiling around his every pore rendering him useless. Just when Louis thinks it can't get any more stimulating, the feeling intensifies. 

Every single nerve in his body is getting vividly aroused. All his senses are heightened to their full capacity but the only thing he can feel, hear, and taste is Harry Styles.

Louis opens his eyes and his eyes are hazy and blurry all he can see is Harry or what’s _supposed_ to be Harry. All he can see is a white and golden light where he _should_ be. Louis looks down and sees beams of light coiled all around his body. The sensations deepen and Louis can’t even scream. The pleasure he’s feeling all over, especially in his brain is so utterly euphoric Louis is sure he’s going to pass out any second now from the sheer strength of it all. He’s just about to lose consciousness when it all subsides. Escaped tears fall down his cheeks as he takes in shallow breaths.

He feels like weighless, suspended in space, floating and completely unattached from his body. Just then, Harry is above him, looking just as blissed out as Louis feels.

“Look at me,” Harry whispers, and Louis does. Louis is immediately transfixed by them because his eyes are no longer pitch black. Louis shudders as he gazes into Harry’s star-clustered eyes.

“I love you.” Harry professes with so much raw emotion chills run up and down Louis’ pliant body, “And what you’re seeing is a testament of that.” He whispers against Louis’ slacked mouth."I'm forever indebted to the universe for helping me find you among all those stars." Harry continues, "God knows you were the brightest one." 

Louis wishes he could talk but he's so beyond fucked out that the only thing he can do is close his eyes. 

Louis could hear someone calling out. It wasn't his name and it sounded distorted, like if it were coming from inside his head. However, the voice wasn't recognizable and it sounded somewhat feminine.

Louis' body felt like Jell-O, and he didn't even think he had the energy to move even an inch. The voice kept repeating itself, distorted sentences that Louis couldn't quite understand. Yet somehow, Louis managed to open his eyes, blinking sluggishly at the sudden bright light that was shining in front of him. Louis moved his head sideways, snuggling closer to Harry so the light wouldn't hurt his eyes. However, that pesky voice inside his head kept growing more persistently clear the more Louis focused on it.

The voice kept saying to open his eyes, hat he needed to open his eyes, so Louis did. He turned his head and once again, focused on the blinding light illuminating them. Until finally he was able to make out a figure, the light diminished, which made Louis gasp as he saw the figure in front of him so clearly. Louis didn't scream, he just stared at the female with black eyes, long silvery tentacle-like hair with translucent skin with soft beams of light coiling along her body. A replica of what Louis had seen the first night he met Harry. Louis wasn't sure what was happening but he feels so sluggish and tired from what Harry did to him. Louis, however knows he needs to wake up his sleeping lover, but part of him was scared. Not scared at the figure in front of them, no. He was scared that, that creature's only intentions were to take Harry away from him.

"H-Harry." Louis barely whispers, not being able to use his voice properly, "Harry." He tries again, it's clearer, louder. Harry only stirs though, and the beams around the female grow brighter, making Louis panic.

"Harry! Wake up please." Louis pleads as he shakes Harry's shoulder, not taking his eyes off the female.

Finally, Harry blinks his eyes open. Immediately stiffening as he takes in a frightened Louis. Harry swiftly sits up and gently places both of his hands on each side of his lover's face.

"Blue, did I hurt you? Does anything hurt? What's wrong, baby?"

Louis could cry at how sweet and attentive to his feelings Harry is, but Louis just shakes his head and nods towards where the women is. Then in his head as if it's his own subconscious talking to him, he hears the female voice loud and clear.

"You've come so accustomed to the ways of earthlings that you can't even sense the presence of your own kind." The female quips.

Harry immediately snaps his head towards her, star filled eyes, growing in shock.

"Mother." Harry says, except Harry doesn't say anything, his mouth remains closed. Then it dawns on Louis. He can hear what they're saying inside his head, and oh my god he just said _mother_.

"I have been searching for you through various different spectrums. Why have you not returned home?" The female asks.

"I could not. I got hurt when I accidentally landed here and couldn't return right away." Harry explains.

"My child, you and I both know you could have asked for my help in a heartbeat. Do not lie to me." She seethes.

Harry instantly tenses up, "Forgive me mother, but Umbra is no longer my home." He determinately says as he looks towards Louis.

"So you choose to mate with a weak human? Leave everything behind; your family, your kind, your power and immortality to disappear into _nothing_ to be with a lousy human." She harshly says as she looks towards a now cowering Louis.

Harry's mother is oozing respect and power, one that makes Louis feel inferior, and maybe it's because he's already feeling exhausted from being with Harry in such an intimate way, but her words sound harsher than any insult Louis' had to endure in his lifetime.

" _Mother_ , I will always hold you in such high regards but this human has a name and its _Louis_ and he saved me in more ways than you could ever know. I will not tolerate it for one second you belittling him like that." Harry says fiercely, "I chose him. I chose to stay. I used my last bit of inhuman ability to make love to him like our kind do, and you know that bond is eternal. It's set and done. To leave him now would mean my downfall." Harry reminds her.

Harry's mother just stares at him with her cosmic eyes. And then stares at Louis, "Umbra will miss you." Is all she says before staring unapologetically at Louis. She gazes at him so intently before giving him one small nod. And just like that, she's gone.

The sky above them is a light pink, as the sun begins to rise. Louis wants to say so much. Wants to let Harry know that he loves him more than life itself but he can't find the words. As if knowing exactly what Louis is feeling, Harry kisses his forehead, whispering against his warm skin, a soft, "I pinky swore I would never hurt you. I'm taking that promise to my grave. I choose to stay because I love it here and most importantly, because I am in love with you. Completely, irrevocably, and eternally...cosmically in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com).
> 
> ★ If you enjoyed the fic and would like to reblog, you can find the photoset [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/148079664390/cosmic-love-main-pairing-harry-styleslouis). Always appreciated!
> 
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/clfa).
> 
> ★ **Note:** I currently do NOT allow translations of any kind, so please do not repost/translate my fic on other sites.


End file.
